Bodyguard Trainee
by callofduty1944
Summary: A boy is found near Mahora unconscious. When he wakes, he can't remember much except his name and mission. Problem: He's new to being a bodyguard. Will he be able to do his job? Maybe Setsuna can give him some pointers. OC's are involved.
1. Chapter 1

Negima does not belong to me. MY OCS do.

A giant blue streak came from the sky right towards Mahora Academy. BLAM! Whatever it was, it made contact in the woods outside the school campus.

The dust settled to reveal a crater about 10 meters across. In the center was a young man, no older than 14 years old. His light brown shaggy hair was caked with dirt and debris, his clothes covered in dust, and blood running down his face from the gash on his head. He was wheezing from lack of breath from the fall and four broken ribs. He slowly stood up and walked gently out of the enormous crater that was made. He looked back at the hole that was created from his fall and thought, Damn!

He saw the top of the school building above the tree line and decided to go towards it in hopes they can help him. He slowly made his way to the edge of the woods near the front walk and blacked out, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Konoka, Negi, and Asuna were all walking towards the school entrance.

"Ahh, what a beautiful day," Negi said, stretching his arms towards the sky.

"Yeah. The breeze feels amazing," Konoka agreed, fixing her hair behind her ear.

"Hmph," grumbled Asuna. Apparently, there was another misunderstanding between Negi and Asuna, like Asuna changing, and Negi waking up to find her bare breasted.

The group had almost reached the door when Konoka noticed something: unconscious near the woods was the same young man who fell from the sky. Course, they didn't know that, but still freaked nonetheless.

They all ran over to him and gently rolled him over. Asuna slapped his face gently to wake him; no such luck. Way out of it, she thought.

"Grandpa says to bring him to the infirmary right away," Konoka said, hanging up her cell phone. Asuna and Negi both took an end and hauled up the steps to the nurse's office. Inside, Ako was filling out paperwork when the three rushed in with the boy.

"Whoa! What happened?" Ako asked, referring to the boy. Asuna and Negi laid him down on the nearby bed.

"We're not sure. We just found him knocked out cold by the woods," Asuna said.

"Uh huh. Well, let's see what's wrong with him." She walked over, but saw the one thing she doesn't like: blood. She felt dizzy and passed out on the floor. Everyone sighed, then picked her up and set her in the same bed.

"That needs to be fixed," Asuna said, heading for the door.

"Well, let's go fetch Shizuna-sensei," Negi said, shooing the two out the door.

Meanwhile, Shizuna and Mr. Takahata were sitting in the teachers' lounge, sipping coffee and talking about the past days.

"Hey, did you hear a loud boom this morning?" Takahata asked.

"No, I can't say I heard anything of the sort," Shizuna answered, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Hm." Takahata took a sip of his coffee, then nearly did a spit take when the door burst open.

"Shizuna-sensei. We need you. It's urgent. At the nurse's office," Negi said.

"Calm down, Negi-sensei. What is going on?" Shizuna asked.

"We were walking to school from the station, but before we got to the door, we noticed a young man unconscious on the ground near the edge of the woods on campus. We're not sure what happened to him. Plus, there was blood, so Ako is...eh heh heh... passed out," Negi said.

Shizuna smiled and slightly shook her head. What am I doing to do with her? she thought to herself. "Ok, I'll go take a look at this young man and see what we can't do for him." She stood from her seat and continued out the door to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile, with Takahata and the others...

"So you say you found him unconscious near the woods?" Takahata asked the others.

"Yes, and we are still not sure how he ended there, or if he is even from here," Konoka told him.

"Hm. I remember hearing a loud boom this morning, so now I wonder if that may have been him," he said.

"That seems logical, sensei, but why would he fall from a height and speed that could make a boom loud enough to be heard for a mile?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe there's more to him that we don't know about," Negi said.

Shizuna arrived at her office. She walked over to Ako, still passed out with her head resting on the boy's chest. She smiled and gently shook her awake. Ako slowly opened her eyes and saw Shizuna standing above her. She slowly turned her head to see the face of the unconscious young man. She nearly had an aneurism and freaked out.

"Easy, Ako. Breath," Shizuna instructed. Ako did so and finally calmed down. "I need your help finding his injuries to get Konoka to heal." The two went through standard procedure and the final diagnosis was: a cut on his scalp, four broken ribs and multiple bruises on his back and other spots like his legs and chest. "Poor boy. Well, we'll get Konoka to come by later." She laid a blanket across his form and walked out the door. Ako took one look at the slumbering boy and blushed.

Homeroom had already started as Ako walked in. She handed her excuse note and took her seat. She still couldn't get rid of the slight blush striped across her face. "Hey, Ako." She looked over and saw Kaede with a smile on her face. "What's got ya blushin'?"

"U-uh, n-nothing. I guess I have a fever," she said, lying through her teeth.

Oh well, Kaede thought, going back to the lesson.

Later, class ended, so Konoka followed Ako to the infirmary. Ako held the door open for Konoka as the two set their bags down.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Konoka asked.

"Shizuna-sensei said he has four broken ribs, a cut on his scalp, and bruises along his back and chest," Ako read from his chart.

"Have you even found his name?"

"Didn't concern us at the time. Just heal him and we'll see if we can't find anything about him." Konoka went to work, starting with cut on his head and his ribs and bruises. By the time it was all said and done, Konoka was exhausted. She sat down in a nearby seat as Ako handed her a glass of water. She sipped from it until the drink was gone.

"Thanks for your help, Konoka," Ako told her while covering the boy back up, blushing all the while.

"No problem, Ako. I was happy to help," Konoka replied. She bowed and walked out the door. Ako was finishing up her work on cleaning up when she heard moaning. She turned around and saw the boy stirring in his bed.

She noticed the jacket he had on had a slight bulge in his front pocket (may or may not be dirty). She excused herself and reached and pulled out a Pactio card. His name and info appeared on the card as she read it. She also noticed his picture with him wearing a communications headset, two large pistols in both hands, a black and white bandana wrapped around his head, a long blade knife in a holster attached to his black combat boots, and a white and gray jacket with dark blue jeans. She quickly wrote down his info and placed the card back in his pocket before turning off the lights and taking off rather quickly down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

Here's chapter 2. Again, Negima is not owned by me, only my OC's. Star belongs to Narutoal2

1 week later...

Ako walked into the office doing the daily run. "Good morning, Dylan-san." She looked over the boy and checked for any changes in his physical appearance. None so far, she thought, writing on the papers. The whole time she has seen this boy she couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since she looked at the Pactio card, she couldn't help but think of how handsome he is and hopes he wakes up soon. She turned the lights off again and walked out the door.

"Hey, Ako!" said a voice. Down the hall came Star Lemus, a girl no taller than Ako herself with dark red hair with a ball cap sitting on her head like Misa, had gleaming hazel eyes, and a tooth charm around her neck. She hardly ever explained why she had it except that it came from someone close to her.

"Hey, Star. What's up?" she asked.

"Not much. I was just comin' to see if the mystery dude's up yet."

"No, not yet. Maybe he will come to soon."

"Yeah. You just want him up so you can play 'smoochie smoochie' with him," Star teased.

"W-What? That's not it all! I just don't want him in a permanent coma," Ako shouted, madly blushing.

"Sure. That's what we've been told before," Kazumi said, joining in on the conversation.

"B-But-"

"Ako, if you like him, that's fine. We're just teasin' ya," Makie said. Ako looked around and said, But I don't. Really." She then sighed and walked away.

"Do you think she likes him?" Makie asked. Everyone fell anime style when she said this.

"Didn't you just say we were teasing her about him?" Star said.

"Sorry, I thought we were talking about Negi," Makie said, smiling innocently. Some of them sweatdropped, others shook their heads.

Meanwhile...

Negi was busy grading the tests from their English class when Shizuna walked in.

"Ah, Negi-san. How goes the grading?" Shizuna asked.

"Oh, Shizuna-san. It's...coming along," Negi replied, frowning at some of the scores. She smiled and walked to an open window.

"It may not show, but that doesn't mean that they aren't learning anything," she said in a reassuring tone.

"I guess. Oh! How is the boy we found last week?" he asked, looking up from his work.

"Well, he's still unconscious. Other than the scar that was formed on his head, there's no change so far. I have yet to talk to Ako." Just as she said that, Ako walked by the room on the way to her next class. "Ako!" The girl stopped, then backed up and walked into the classroom. "Funny, we were just talking about you."

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

"Yes. We were wondering about the boy. You just got done checking on him, correct?" Shizuna asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. He's no different than he was a week ago. Not sure when he'll wake up," Ako replied.

"Thank you, Ako. That is all," Negi said, dismissing his student. She bowed and walked out of the room.

The boy, unfortunately, was having a hard time with his dreams.

_A demonic voice cackled in his mind. "You will lose all you love and hold dear, and you **will** return to me!" A dark shroud surrounded him._

"_What's going on? Who are you!" he shouted. The voice didn't answer. It continued to increase in ferociousness and intensity. _

_Two twin pink haired girls came before him. "Onii-san," they both said. They were suddenly grabbed and dragged off into the darkness. "Imoutous..."_

_An image of a young woman with short, periwinkle hair appeared before him. "Dylan..." she said. A dark arrow pierced her chest and she fell over dead. He ran towards her, but the harder he tried, the farther away she seemed to get. "NO! AKO!"_

_Two girls of the same age appeared alongside each other. One was a brunette with her hair past her shoulders and another girl with black hair tied into a side ponytail. Suddenly, the same attack struck the brunette. The black haired girl knelt next to her and sobbed silently, then looked at him with an evil look in her eye, then she changed into a demonic form. He took a step back in fear of what just occurred. Tears slowly fell from his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief at everything that was going on around him. The girl drew her sword and charged at him with blazing speed. "SETSUNA, STOP!"_ _The cry came too late._

"NO!" The boy jolted awake, panting heavily and sweating. He strained his eyes as they were still not used to the exposure of light from outside. He looked around to find himself lying in a bed that laid in what looked like a hospital of sorts. He looked to one side of the room, which had a desk, a sink, and a medicine cabinet with a stool sitting near it. On the seat sat a woman with teal colored hair, thin framed glasses, and a white overcoat that made her look like a doctor. She had turned around at hearing his outburst and smiled.

"Glad to see you are finally awake," she said, grabbing a couple of pain pills. She filled up a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, accepting the medicine and drink. He greedily swallowed both and handed Shizuna the empty glass when he was done.

"You seem to know Japanese well," Shizuna said, taking the cup from him.

"Well, it's a second language in my house because of my mother," he answered. Shizuna nodded in understanding.

"Now, Dylan-"

"Okay, first of all, how do you know my name?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"This was recorded from your Pactio card that an associate of mine found in your jacket pocket." He looked shocked, then dug in his pockets and pulled out said card.

"Huh. How about that," he said, placing the card back in his pocket.

"Now, Dylan," Shizuna repeated, "would you happen to know why you were falling from the sky?"

Dylan formed a Thinker pose as he pondered this question.

"No. I can't think of why." She still had a hard time believing it.

"How could you have survived a fall that high up?"

He seemed hesitant to tell, so he looked around to make sure there was no one around. "Does anyone know about the existence of magic and Magis?" he asked her. Shizuna smiled and nodded. He took a sigh of relief, then took a steadying breath, but still kept bouncing his leg in nervousness. "W-Well-"

"Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"A little. I'm just not used to talking to those I don't know."

"Take your time. I am not busy right now," Shizuna said, leaning back a bit to give him some space. He sat for a few minutes to steady himself and stop his leg. After calming himself, he spoke up.

"I can't remember the exact details, but somehow a powerful shield charm surrounded me and protected me from taking serious damage." She nodded in understanding.

"Is there a reason you landed here...at _Mahora_?" she asked, emphasizing the school. Again he thought for a minute, then made a face as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Yes. I was sent here...on an assignment," he said.

"And what would that assignment be?" Shizuna asked, leaning in a bit. Dylan then got a little distracted because of her showing her... "assets."

He shook it off and put on a more mature look. "To protect Fuka and Fumika Narutaki."


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone, Meet Dylan

Chapter 3 is here. I have had some criticism, and I can say, I agree with it. So, this is an attempt to at least make the story better. I don't own Negima!

"What?" Shizuna said, flabbergasted.

"Yes. I have been hired as a bodyguard by her parents who somehow found out that they are targets by someone," Dylan said, calmly.

"Who, might I ask?" she replied, leaning in.

Dylan once again blushed because she was kind of revealing her chest to him. But try as he might, the only answer he could give her was, "I can't remember."

"That fall might have shaken you more than we thought. Well, if you follow me, I'll take you to the dean. He can arrange a room somewhere." The two stood up and Dylan followed Shizuna down the hall to the dean's office.

Dean Konoe looked up from his paperwork to see the young man walking in an awkward fashion into his office. Dylan bowed and said, "Dean Konoe. I'm here to talk to you about room arrangements."

"Ah, yes. The situation that plagued Negi. Ha ha. Well, young man, may I ask your name?" Dean Konoe asked.

"My name is Dylan Komatsu, sir." Once again, he couldn't keep his knee from bouncing.

"Well, son, may I ask why you are here at Mahora. That must have been one nasty fall."

"W-Well, I'm not sure how I came f-from the sky, um...but I have assigned...to be, uh, a b-bodyguard for Fuka and Fumika Narutaki," Dylan said, nervously.

"But you don't look like much of one, young man. In fact-"

"Yes, sir, I know I don't look like much of a bodyguard, but that is because I am a bodyguard trainee. I just started my career as one only a year ago."

"I take it that you have graduated from the Merdiana Magic Academy."

"Y-yes, sir."

"This is the career that you were assigned on your scroll, huh. Well, may I ask who is after the twins?"

"I'm sorry, b-but I don't remember who t-their parents s-said."

"Hm. Well, until you're job here is done, I will have you stay in their room along with their roommate, Kaede Nagase."

"O-oh, I take it I-I'm stayin' w-with..." He gulped, "girls?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that there is nowhere else here on campus for you to stay." He then told him that a special male uniform will be ordered for him and come in a week.

Dylan sighed, then stood up from his seat, bowed, and said, "Very well. Thank you, sir." He walked out the door, then sighed once again. He wasn't sure about this gig at all now.

He figured he might as well go find his class, so he walked down the hall and followed the signs above the door until he found the class in question, 2-A. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice. He slowly opened the door, then walked into the room in the same manner.

"Well, if it isn't Dylan, the mystery boy from the sky," Negi kidded. Dylan started to blush bad. "How about you tell us about yourself."

Suddenly, Dylan was put on the spot, and he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. He began to mumble inaudible sayings until he found his voice. "Uh, hi, e-everyone. M-my name is D-Dylan Komatsu. I w-was born in I-Illinois, but moved to uh...Wales afterwards. I am 14. I-I like to p-play drums, listen to music, getting out, and w-well, anything else, really," he finished, laughing and scratching the back of his head.

The room was quiet for a minute or two. Dylan looked at everyone, who all had a blank stare on their face. That is, until he was suddenly swarmed by every girl in the classroom, save for a few of them.

"Wow. Is America great?" one asked with red hair and a valley girl accent.

"W-Well-" he stuttered

"Are you single?" another asked with red hair and two braided pigtails.

"I-I-" he tried to say

"Are you into yuri?" someone asked who had green hair and glasses. Dylan grew embarrassingly red at that question.

The girls continued to swamp the poor boy with questions until Ayaka spoke up. "Girls! Please step back and let him breathe!" Almost immediately, the girls stepped back.

"T-Thank you, miss..."

"Ayaka Yukihiro."

"Ayaka. Again, thank you."

"No prob, kid. I'm just surprised that Asuna didn't join in, but then again, she does have something for older men." Dylan was confused at that statement.

"For the last time," screamed a voice, "Mr. Takahata is not old!" Dylan looked back to see a girl with orange hair tied into long pigtails, but what struck him as interesting was that she had bells in her hair. Then he watched her and Ayaka get into a fight.

He stood up and walked over to Negi. "Is it always like this in this particular class?" he asked him.

"You get used to it after a while." Dylan nodded and continued to watch the two duke it out. "Okay, girls, that is ENOUGH! Please sit down," Negi said.

"Yes, Professor Springfield," the class replied.

"Well Dylan, why don't you take that seat next behind Yue," Negi said, while pointing out the girl on his list for Dylan to understand. He nodded and walked to his seat at the back.

The day continued normally for everyone. Dylan went to lunch with everyone, made some friends including a girl named Konoka and her friend, Setsuna, who seemed...reluctant to meet him, Star, who was downright hyper when the two met, and finally: Fuka and Fumika. He had yet to talk to them, but the bell rang for the next class.

Later that day, Dylan followed Negi, Asuna, and Konoka to a sight he had yet to see: the World Tree. "This is huge," Dylan said in awe.

"That, and it's soothing to be near," Konoka said, placing a hand on the trunk. She motioned for him to do the same. He laid a hand on the trunk and felt...at ease. The flowing rhythm of the magic that it contained was soothing, more relaxing than the sound of water over the rocks in a creek. It was harmonious to him, almost like a calming lullaby of sorts.

"Wow. That's cool," he said, stepping back.

"Yeah. So, I noticed that a certain Ako was eying you when you entered the room. What's that about?" Asuna said, flashing a devilish grin.

At hearing this, he began to blush. He did notice that a certain girl at the front of the class with short periwinkle colored hair couldn't take her eyes off of him. "I'm n-not sure."

"Uh huh. Sure. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's got a little something something going on."

"W-What? I-It's not like that. I don't even know her that well." This continued back and forth for the next few minutes. The group decided to go back to the dorms. Dylan stayed behind to watch the sun set in the sky. He looked at a nearby tree and saw something hanging from the trunk. It was a piece of paper that said, 'Gotcha!' He seemed confused. Then he was yanked by his ankles into the air. He heard twin giggles and looked to see Fuka and Fumika walking over towards him with Kaede behind them.

"Ha ha! I can't believe that worked," Fuka said, laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha," he replied, sarcastically. "Now please get me down from here."

"Not until you tell us why you're here."

"Kinda hard to do that hanging upside down." Kaede then graciously cut the rope, only to have him land on his head. "Ow."

"Now, why are you here?" Fumika asked him.

He let out a sigh, knowing that if anyone had to know, it had to be these two. "The reason is...I am your bodyguard."

The three girls looked at him confused. "Excuse us?" Kaede said.

"You heard right. I have been hired by Fuka's and Fumika's parents to be their bodyguards. Someone is out there, and they want you dead."

Fuka felt her blood run cold. Fumika gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Kaede put a serious look.

"Who? Is it someone we know?" Fumika asked.

"I'll bet it's Uncle Akira. I never liked that freak. I bet it's him!"

"Girls, please. I don't remember who is targeting you. Unfortunately, with that fall, I lost a lot of what I remembered, including the name. So please, don't worry. I'll protect you," Dylan said, smiling reassuringly.

"Says the newbie bodyguard," Kaede said, smiling.

"H-How'd you know?"

"Ha ha. I have my ways."

"Kazumi? I shouldn't have talked to her about that," Dylan said, facepalming.

The twins laughed at what happened. "So, does that mean you have to do whatever we say?" Fuka said, greedily.

"Uh, no. I'm not a Terminator. I'm only supposed to protect you and help _when necessary_," Dylan added, emphasizing the last part.

"Drat."

"But one thing is clear."

"What's that?" Fumika asked.

"No one traps me and gets away with it!" he said, chasing after the two. Kaede watched and laughed as the twins ran high and low from Dylan. He finally caught the two, slinging them over his shoulders and tickling them.

"Hahaha! No fair!" they shouted, laughing hysterically. He finally put the two down and walked with them to the train station back to the dorms.

"Welcome to our place," Kaede said, opening the door. He looked in and found the room set up with a bunk bed, a desk with a lamp and a small shelf, a TV in the corner of the room, and a loft.

"Not bad," he said, walking in.

"I like it," Fumika said. They all went downstairs to take a bath, although Dylan was not as reluctant to do so, so he just went to the other side of the room.

Everyone then went back up to their rooms and turned out the lights. But Dylan still wondered, "Where do I sleep?"

"I just remembered. We have a few spare futons in our closet," Fumika said, fishing one out. Fuka grabbed a pillow and blanket for him, which he gladly accepted from the two. Kaede turned out the lights and took her spot on the bottom bunk. Dylan laid his futon out away from the bunk and fell asleep along with the others.

Later, Dylan woke up. He sat upright and stretched his stiff muscles. He woke up because he felt there was a feeling of distress, an uneasiness of sorts. He heard some small whimpers coming from the top bunk. He quietly got up and climbed to the top. He noticed their eyes were twitching very rapidly. Their breathing was shallow and quick. It was apparent to Dylan they were having a nightmare.

He only had one thought in mind, and that was to sing them a lullaby.

_Father and Daughter by Paul Simon_

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream  
>And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are<br>Just open your window and follow your memory upstream  
>To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star<em>

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever  
>And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed<br>I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
>And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>I'm gonna watch you shine<br>Gonna watch you grow  
>Gonna paint a sign<br>So you'll always know  
>As long as one and one is two<br>There could never be a father  
>Who loved his daughter more than I love you<em>

_Trust your intuition  
>It's just like goin' fishin'<br>You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
>But you don't need to waste your time<br>Worryin' about the market place  
>Try to help the human race<br>Struggling to survive its harshest night  
>[Chorus 2x]<em>

While he softly sang, he stroked their hair in an attempt to calm them down. Soon, their breathing evened out and their eyelids stopped twitching as much. Dylan then started to step down when he heard, "Thank you, big brother." He looked over and saw Fumika with her eyes slightly opened. He smiled at the girl and kissed her and her twin on the forehead before pulling the blankets back up on them, then returning to his own bed and falling back asleep.

**The song is written, sung, and owned by Paul Simon. That moment was supposed to a brotherly moment, so I hope it was okay. Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise Part 1

Here we go with Chapter 4. I pray that this one goes better than the last chapter. Wish me luck. It is centered around the Spring OVA, but not going to completely follow the plot.

Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise 

"What? A vacation?" Sakurako shouted.

"That's right. I overheard the class rep and Negi discussing after school yesterday. A trip to a private island for break coming up," Kazumi said, leaning against the table at Chao Bao Zi where the others were eating.

"No way! This is an opportunity to join in," Misa said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dylan asked. He got forced by the cheerleaders to join them for lunch due to the fact that he had not eaten yet nor had he eaten at Chao Bao Zi either.

"What makes you think that it's a bad idea?" Kazumi asked.

"I may not have been here that long, girls, but I've seen Class Rep's temper and it's a nasty one to be experiencing," he said, shivering at the time he accidentally caught Ayaka naked in the baths a couple nights ago. He shivered at the thought of her kicking him clear across the room and almost out the door.

"Oh, it's not gonna be that bad. You'll see," Madoka said, consolingly. Dylan still shook his head and took a sip from his drink.

Later that night, Dylan was laying on his bed tossing his baseball into the air until the others got back from their baths. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw the three girls wrapped in white towels, which caused him to blush and put his head back down.

"Big brother! You won't believe what we heard!" Fumika said. Even though it's been a few days, she has grown to call him that, especially after that night with their nightmare.

"There's a dungeon in the basement that Ayaka uses with Negi?" he asked.

"Ok, that's wrong to think about in so many ways," Fuka said, going into their bathroom and putting her pajamas on.

"There's a trip that Ayaka's planning on," Kaede said.

"That's it? I heard about that later today," Dylan said turning his head to talk to the others.

"And why were we left out of the loop?" Fuka yelled from the bathroom.

"You weren't at Chao Bao Zi for lunch today. Anyways," he said sitting up, "the cheerleaders forced me to go to lunch with them and Kazumi was also there when we arrived. She filled us in on that."

"It sounds like a fun trip," Fumika said.

"Try having to tell that to the class rep."

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Kaede asked, slipping her shirt on.

"How could I? I got slapped so hard that I'm sure that there's a permanent bruise there!"

"Looks fine to me," Fumika said, taking a look.

In the morning, Negi and Ayaka were all packed up with their bags and walking out to Ayaka's private jet. They got themselves situated in their seats and the plane took off for their destination.

Negi looked out the window at the rising sun and sighed sadly. The colors were painting the sky with beautiful shades of orange, but that could not cheer him up. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear a clink of a glass placed in front of him.

"Here, professor. Maybe this will cheer you up: a sweet fruit punch at 30,000 feet," Ayaka said, sitting next to him.

"Miss Representative, thanks, but I'm okay," Negi replied, still looking glumly out the window.

"Oh, all right," she said. She could've swore that she heard giggling. "I...just wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I've been worried for three days, and I haven't been able to eat anything."

"For someone who hasn't eaten you sure aren't losing any weight," said a chipper voice. She looked back and saw Makie.

"Wha-? Makie?" she shouted, looking back.

"Ooh, I want one of the fancy fruit drinks, too," said a younger voice.

"Yeah, I like all the pretty colors," a matching voice replied. Ayaka looked back and saw Fuka and Fumika leaning over the plane chairs. Her frustration grew higher and shouted, "ANYONE ELSE?"

Misa eventually sat up and said, "The jig is up, girls." Almost immediately, all of class 3-A popped up from their seats, laughing and cheering.

"Girls, please keep it down!" Ayaka shouted. Sadly, no one heard her and the intensity of their voices threw her back and hit her against a wall, then landing on a couch.

"Oh, come on. I can't get any alone time with him?" Ayaka grumbled to herself.

"You can thank Kazumi for this," Makie said, leaning down. Everyone sat and either conversed, slept, or drank their drinks they were given by the flight attendants.

Fuka and Fumika sat down next to Dylan and Kaede who sat down next to Setsuna and Konoka. Dylan wanted to get some advice from Setsuna about being a bodyguard. She told him the usual. "You have to keep a watchful eye and know who's friend or who's foe. If anyone who you don't know or we don't know tries to befriend them, odds are, they're a foe." Dylan nodded and tossed in his few cents every now and then, mostly when he was just uncertain.

Negi heard a faint ring of bells in the air and looked back to the source. He saw Asuna, also looking out the window. She then noticed him looking at him, scowled, and said, "Jerk."

"What's wrong? I said I was sorry!" he cried.

The cabin of the plane was then filled an alarm and a bright red light. Everyone looked up to the source of the sound.

Ayaka suddenly got very chipper. She stood up and said, "Okay, everyone. It's time! Go to stand by. Go downstairs and grab your parachutes."

All of the girls and Dylan saluted and said, "Roger!"

"No! I'm too young to die!" Negi shouted. Everyone ran downstairs after ditching their clothes and putting them in their bags. Before they left, they all put on their swimsuits under their clothes so they could swim as soon as they arrive.

Everyone grabbed a parachute and gathered around a hatch. The door opened downward and a large gust of wind filled the lower cabin.

Fei Ku was the first to jump from the plane, laughing and giggling the whole time. Kaede, the twins, and Dylan followed after her. Kazumi and Sayo jumped, then Kazumi snapped a picture of the two in their free fall. Chizuru and Natsumi followed after them, with Chao and Satsuki, who looked like they were being chased by Satomi. Makie landed on a piece of debri caused by Satomi who was being followed by Chisame. Star trailed after her, with her cap off and her long hair thankfully covering up her ears in the wind.

The cheerleaders, Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka, followed, waving their pom-poms and cheering the whole way down. Mana fell completely unaffected by the fall at all. Misora, Ako, Yuna, and Akira all held hands. Zazie held three smoke balls in between her fingers and performed a few flips in the air, putting on a good show.

Chachamaru fell very fast, not seemingly affected by air resistance. Her master, Evangeline, came close behind, throwing a few kicks and punches before sadly missing Chachamaru. Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue were all gathered in a small circle during their fall, and Haruna's glasses never fell off. Konoka giggled the whole fall while Setsuna accidentally caught sight of her backside and got a small nosebleed. Finally, Ayaka and Negi were near each other, but Ayaka grabbed him by his arm and brought him close. Then Asuna fell and "kicked" Ayaka off of Negi, who, when separated, almost cried when he was flailing around. He centered out and pulled his chute.

Slowly, the girls continued to fall and land at a nearby beach. They ditched their parachutes and ran for the water or the sand to play in it. Dylan watched as the twins ran for the water and started splashing each other and the others around them. He looked behind him and found a surfboard. The board was white with red on the outer edge, two blue streaks along the backside of the board, and a matching front. He grabbed the board and ran out to the water to surf for a little bit.

"Hey look! Dylan's going out to surf," Konoka called out. She pointed to Dylan who had already swam out and caught a wave and was riding it back into the shore. Just as he arrived, he looked out and saw Ako and Akira riding on a jet ski. Following behind them in the air was Yuna and Misora para-sailing with a fan attached to their bag.

When Dylan caught sight of Ako on the jet ski, with the water splashing around her and creating beautiful colors, he couldn't help but stare and blush. Ako looked out to the shore and noticed that he was looking. She quickly turned away and blushed. He didn't see my scar, I hope, she thought.

Dylan was brought back to Earth by a small smack on the cheek. He turned and saw Konoka standing with a small smile on her face.

"What's the spaced look for?" she asked him.

"U-uh, nothing. Nothing at all," he replied, blushing a bit.

"Man, now you're acting like Setsuna. She's being the exact same way," Konoka said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, she wasn't looking at Ako-" He stopped himself after saying that. He just realized he had blurted something he shouldn't have.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You like Ako, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...yeah," he sighed, defeated.

"Thought so."

"Wait. How did you know?"

"Remember when Asuna said she saw Ako looking at you on the first day?" He nodded. "I kept an eye out for stuff like this to happen again. Anytime you two pass in the halls, she looks at you, then quickly turns back when you look back." Dylan, who was never the sharpest tack in the box, didn't even noticed that at all. He walked down the shore with Konoka just talking about anything going on.

But what he didn't notice was that Ako was looking at him from the dock where the jet skis were docked. She suddenly felt a jealous feeling inside of her. Why am I feeling this? She thought.

Meanwhile, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were playing in the sand, making a castle.

"This place is rad. Does this all really belong to the class rep?" Haruna asked, bending over and stretching.

"Well, it doesn't belong to her, just her family. So that's a yes," Yue said, smoothing out one side of the castle.

"Awesome. We should make her a friend forever."

"Even if we have to force her."

Nodoka looked up from the castle and asked, "Hey, do you think Negi's okay?" They all looked over at Negi, who still did not look happy, even with the exposure to sun, sand, and girls in swimsuits.

Ayaka walked and started to flaunt her swimsuit a little bit. "What do you think, Professor?"

"Uh...it's r-really nice. Such a nice example you're setting for the others," he replied, blushing and smiling. Ayaka took no notice to that last remark.

Dylan, Konoka, and Setsuna looked over and felt bad about his plight. Star, who had joined the three, shook her head and said, "Poor kid. He's going to have something bad happen to him." Ako walked over to them, a little hesitant at first.

Ayaka, with Negi trailing behind her, went running over to the group of girls who had gathered around and was tossing a Frisbee around.

"Hey, that looks like fun. Asuna, let's go join them," Konoka said, trying to coerce her into doing something.

"Not interested," she grumbled. She continued to blow up more beach balls.

"Well, what about you?" she asked Setsuna. Setsuna froze and started mumbling and blushing. "Ok, you're acting weird."

"How about it? Wanna go join?" Dylan asked Ako and Star.

"Heck yes!" Star said, taking off towards the group.

"U-uh sure," Ako replied. She walked alongside Dylan and got into the circle just in time to catch the disc and toss it to Makie. Dylan offered a high five to Ako for a nice throw, which she gladly returned.

"Hey, Negi! Coming for you!" Makie shouted. Sadly, Negi turned too late and ending up getting hit in the face with the disc and flung into the water.

"NEGI!" Everyone was in shock at what happened. "Is he hurt?" Ayaka wondered loudly. Kaede quickly dove in after him and brought him to shore. Negi started coughing, apparently not drowning.

"Negi's fine everyone. Just inhaled some sea water," Ayaka announced. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you everyone for being so concerned," Negi said, before he found Chizuru's chest against his head.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You should speak up," Kaede said, joining in. Soon Negi found himself smothered between the chests of three girls and losing oxygen again. A few feet away you could see Asuna in shock, Konoka giggling, and Dylan rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Uh, girls," Nodoka said, speaking up, "I think you're smothering him." The three backed out to see Negi fall face first into the sand. He got back up and dusted himself off.

"Oops, sorry Negi," Chizuru said.

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" Ayaka franctically apologized. Asuna sighed heavily and got up.

"Where are you going?" Konoka asked.

"I'm going for a walk!" she shouted.

"I'll go with you," Star said, trying to catch up.

"Asuna!" Konoka looked on and shook her head. Ayaka watched as Asuna stormed off towards the resort.

On the resort's outer deck, Evangeline and Chachamaru were sitting and enjoying some fruit drinks when the female robot asked, "By the way, master, how are you here what with the barrier?"

"Special considerations," Evangeline replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yes, I see." On the other side, Kazumi walked out of the resort, giggling and laughing. She didn't notice that Sayo was sitting at the end of the dock in a school swimsuit.

"What's everyone giggling about?" Sayo asked. "Did I miss something?"

"You sure did, Sayo. So guess what? I just got a big scoop."

"Congratulations. You'll be a good reporter."

"Thanks. I didn't know ghosts wore swimsuits."

Sayo blushed in contrast to her pale skin and said, "Oh. Well, it just seemed necessary for the trip. Does it look weird?"

"Not at all. You look really cute," Kazumi said, winking.

"Thank you," Sayo replied.

The two turned to the sliding of a door and saw Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako in their swimsuits, wearing a light red jacket over their outfits.

"Hey, Kazumi," Madoka said.

"What's up?" Misa followed up.

"So what's the scoop?" Sakurako asked, pointing a finger in her direction. Kazumi turned to them and smiled mischieviously.

"Do you really want to know? Cause O. M. G," she said, leaning in to tell the others. "I heard from a hotel employee that-" Evangeline had overheard what Kazumi said and wanted to join in.

"Chupacabras? I'll join you," Evangeline said with a devilish grin.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise Part 2

Here is the continuation of the Spring OVA. Please let me know what everyone thinks of it so far, please.

Chapter 5: Trouble in Paradise Part 2

Satsuki and Chao were sitting in the main dining hall, eating some of the creations that the kitchen staff let them cook for lunch.

"Mmm. Wow, so delicious," Chao said after taking a bite from a piece of shrimp.

"The texture is quite distinctive. I wonder if they'll let us cook dinner tonight as well," Satsuki said, wiping her mouth.

"It will go so well with these pork buns."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," Satsuki told Chao, sweat dropping. Chao took no notice and continued to eat the food in front of her.

Meanwhile, Satomi, Zazie, and Mana were sitting on the outer deck around a rectangular wooden table. Satomi was working on a piece of machinery, dressed in her lab coat. Zazie was wearing a beige zip-up jacket and juggling two balls and Chamo. Mana sat in a navy blue two piece swimsuit, polishing a twelve gauge shotgun and her high heel sandaled feet resting on the table's surface.

"It's okay. Calm down," Zazie told Chamo, who was yelling at her to stop, in her usual monotone voice.

"Beautiful places like this really help you relax," Satomi said, never taking an eye off of her work.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like a different person out here," Mana said, still polishing her shotgun.

Zazie then tosses Chamo over the railing into shallow water, then continues juggling with a drinking glass in place. "Oops, my bad." The three went back to their tasks at hand and acted as if nothing had even happened.

Out in the ocean swimming was Fuka and Fumika with Dylan not too far behind. "Wow, so pretty," the two said. They were side by side, swimming past coral reefs and all sorts of colorful fish.

"Tropical fish are awesome," Fuka said.

"Yeah, they're so pretty," Fumika nodded in reply. Dylan watched the two as they gazed in wonder and awe at the undersea life. But he had a sinking feeling they were being followed. The two started freaking out and Dylan caught up to them.

"What! What is it?" he asked.

"That!" The girls were pointing to a white ermine floating around in the water with a shocked look stuck on its face.

"That's just Chamo," Dylan said, throwing him to the surface.

"Wow. I wonder how he got down here," Fuka wondered. Up on the surface, Zazie still juggled, not concerned where Chamo went at all.

On the nearby beach, where it dead quiet and no one was around, Chisame was strolling past some chairs, suspiciously looking around. "Perfect," she said to no one. She took off her glasses, set up a camera, and went to work. Unfortunately, she had to quickly stop and hide the camera away when Asuna, Konoka, Star, and Setsuna walked by.

"Shut up already!" Asuna shouted.

"Hey, Chisame. You all right?" Star asked. Chisame was laying with her stomach on a chair and a pained look on her face.

"Never better," she groaned. Asuna stormed off again with the others not too far behind.

Negi sat all by himself on the beach, sipping a tropical fruit drink made by Chao and Satsuki in hopes to lift his spirits. Ayaka, Konoka, and Setsuna were all spying on him from behind a rock output and talking about what was going on.

"So this is Asuna's fault?" Ayaka asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, but they just had a big fight this morning." While the two talked, Setsuna unfortunately caught a view of Konoka's backside and was blushing so red that a tomato would be put to shame. She tried her hardest not to say or do anything.

Dylan watched Fuka and Fumika go off and play with Kaede. He smiled and laughed a little at the two's childishness. He looked through his sunglasses and saw Ako sitting by herself, looking out at the sea. She had recently ditched jean shorts, revealing a burgundy bottom piece of her swimsuit. She still kept her lime green tank top on. He got up and walked over to her. "Hey," he said.

Ako looked shocked and turned to see Dylan standing there in black framed sunglasses, a green tanktop, and white swim trunks. Even then, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. "Uh...hey, D-Dylan," she stammered.

"Y-you want to g-go for a w-walk?" he also stammered. She looked surprised at the question. She smiled and nodded her reply.

The two walked in silence for a good majority of the time. They would sneak peeks at each other, but turned away when the other would look at them.

"So..." Dylan started, "what sports d-do you play?" He was extremely nervous. He still isn't sure why he did what he did.

"I play s-soccer," she replied. What is wrong with you? You're never like this! she thought to herself.

"Really? That's cool. My best friend loves that sport."

"That's cool. A-Also I'm the coach for the b-boys middle school team."

"Yeah, I remember hearing about that from Kazumi." The two continued chatting with each other, the stuttering slowly leaving both of them. When they came near a rock output near the shore, they noticed Negi sitting on the shore and three girls looking at him from the rocks.

"Hey, is that Konoka? And Ayaka?" Ako pointed out.

"What are they doing?" Dylan said, walking towards them.

The three were so wrapped up in wondering what to do for Negi that they didn't hear Dylan and Ako walking up behind them.

"What are you all doing?" Dylan asked. Those three jumped so high you'd thought that it was the devil himself standing behind them. They all spun around and saw Dylan standing there with Ako by his side.

"I could be asking the same for you," Konoka inquired. Ako and Dylan then blushed bright red and started stuttering again.

"U-Uh, I asked first." Dylan stood triumphant...sort of. Everyone around sweat dropped, but still told him anyways. "Is that what it was? I thought I heard something this morning."

"Yeah, and now apparently Negi feels real bad. Now we're trying to find a way to make this work," Ayaka said, never taking her gaze off Negi.

"How can I help?" said a high pitched, airy voice. Everyone turned around to see Chizuru standing there in her purple one piece and a pink, lacy towel wrapped around her waist.

"Chizuru? What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"I feel bad about almost drowning Negi earlier, so I overheard what you all are doing and decided to pitch in," she said. The group then left from the rocks and walked back to the resort to plan out their idea.

Meanwhile, Kazumi, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Madoka, Misa, and Sakurako were all hiking down a path in the woods. "Are you sure this is where it is?" Evangeline said.

"Yeah. This is where the guy at the resort said he saw it," Kazumi said with her hands behind her head.

"Hey. Aren't these things suppose to suck your blood out?" Misa asked.

"Yeah. They're supposed to be more vicious than vampires," Sakurako said, clinging to Misa.

"Oh, why are we here?" Madoka said, joining in.

"So why are you here?" Kazumi asked Evangeline.

"HELLO?" the cheerleaders shouted.

"I came to destroy these beings," she said with a sneer.

"Huh? Why?" The cheerleaders fell a little far behind, crying that they had been "forgotten."

"My master finds their existence unforgivable," Chachamaru said. Evangeline's face grew frustrated at the thought.

"Chupacabras give vampires a bad name. And I won't rest until they're dead!" The cheerleaders started crying again, now from the thought of walking all day.

An hour later, the group was still walking and found no trace nor a hint that there was a chupacabra. "How much longer?" Sakurako groaned. Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Kazumi whipped out her camera and the girls cowered behind Chachamaru. Evangeline bared her fangs in wait of the creature to show itself.

But what popped out was not what they expected. They found a woman dressed in a role-playing outfit that looked like a bunny crossed with a cat. The girl was giggling, then stopped and looked in fear at the girls looking at her. What the girls didn't know is that it was Chisame, who then took off past them at the speed of light. The girls kept a blank stare, except Chachamaru, who's expression was unchanged and Evangeline, who was angry that it was not one of them.

The group in the resort decided to set their plan into action. Asuna was standing on the deck, leaning against the railing near the beach. "ASUNA!" She looked to the sound of her name, and saw Konoka, Dylan, Ako, and Setsuna running down the beach.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"You've got to come quick. It's Negi," Dylan shouted.

"He's being circled by a pair of sharks," Setsuna said, pointing out to the spot. Everyone quickly ran to the rocks where Chizuru Ayaka, and Star were standing in "fear" at the scene unfolding. Asuna looked out and saw Negi being circled by two sharks (Fei Ku and Natsumi in disguise) and freaking out.

"Hang on, Negi!" Asuna said. She ditched her shoes on the shore and jumped in.

"And the plan is in motion. Now we wait," Chizuru said.

Negi was freaking out. He was just out swimming and minding his own business and next thing he knew: sharks! He wasn't sure what to do, then thought, Wait. This is a chance to try those moves from Fei Ku. He channeled his energy into his fist and charged at the shark...only to get the punch stopped cold by the shark

"WHAT? No way!" he shouted. Asuna quickly swam to Negi's aid.

"_Adeat!" _She activated her Pactio, then took hold of a giant paper fan. The girls immediately started freaking out. Asuna swung it around and knocked the two "sharks" clear out of the water and onto the shore. Fei Ku and Natsumi were knocked unconscious by the blow.

"Ooh. That's gonna leave a mark," Dylan said with a pained look on his face.

"That girl could be the next Sammy Sosa," Star said, looking at the two. Suddenly, a splash landed in front of them and there stood a very pissed Asuna and a Negi breathing a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asuna said, her voice quivering.

"Asuna," Negi said, stepping forward. She took her eyes off the group for a second, not wanting to show the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"So what? Was this just some big joke to make me look stupid again?" she asked to no one in particular. She sounded like her voice was choking up. Asuna smacked Negi over the head and walked away. Star turned back to her and heard her silently crying. She followed behind her and walked with her back to her room.

Later that night, there was a party going on in the dining hall with rockin' music and all sorts of food and plenty to go around. Even Fei Ku and Natsumi had regained consciousness by then and was digging in.

Dylan sat with Kaede, the twins, Ako, Misora, and Yuna. He was eating a burger with bacon, cheese, and onions while the girls had finger food like cheesesticks and wings while passing a camera around of the pictures they had taken that day. Kazumi and the others were collapsed on the table in exhaustion.

"Can't believe we never found it," Evangeline groaned.

"It's there. I know it is," Kazumi grumbled.

Kaede looked over and laughed a little bit. Dylan followed her example and saw what was so funny: the girls had fallen asleep in their chairs and were almost laying with their faces in their dishes. Kaede picked up Fuka in her arms and Dylan took Fumika, who seemed to cuddle into his arms and laid her head into his shoulder.

"What? You lost your glasses?" Ayaka said.

"Those were a gift from my sister," Negi said, glum in his voice.

"And that means...they're in the ocean, probably," Setsuna said.

Ayaka, Konoka, and Setsuna felt bad because they didn't what to do. They couldn't go out there this late to fetch his glasses. But maybe there is someone who will.

Negi had a hard time falling asleep later that night. "Oh, yeah ladies," he heard Chamo mumble in his sleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about five in morning. Then he heard a tapping on the glass outside his room. He got up and saw Asuna standing there in her red two piece with a white jacket over it and the wind blowing her long red hair in the wind.

"Asuna. What is it?" he said, going outside and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She said nothing and held out what he wanted: his glasses. "My glasses. But why?"

"I overheard the others saying you lost them. I thought that I'd go out and look for them. I'm going back inside and packing," she said, walking away.

"Wait."

"Don't try and stop me, Negi."

"No, Asuna. Look." She stopped and looked out on the horizon and saw the sun rising over the ocean. She stood in awe and looked over at Negi and smiled at his childish smile.

"C'mon. Let's go swimming," she said, pulling Negi's arm. The two fell over the railing and Asuna's jacket flew out with the wind, long forgotten.

"Asuna! That's not funny," Negi scolded, despite Asuna's giggling. He gasped and stood shocked when Asuna suddenly hugged him. He returned it, not sure why she did in the first place.

"When you said it was none of my business, I admit that it hurt my feelings. You can't say it's none of my business. We're partners and I've got to watch out and take care of you."

"Asuna..." The two were brought out of their hug by someone yelling from the railing.

"C'mon, guys. We're leaving!" They looked up and saw everybody standing there and looking at the two with smiles on their faces. Fuka and Fumika got up on Kaede and Dylan's shoulders to see since they were shorter than everyone else. Near Dylan stood Ako, who was holding his hand and squeezing it to show she'd be there for him, just like Asuna will be for Negi.


	6. Chapter 6: How Did I Do That? Let's Rock

Well, I think this story is getting a little better. Maybe it's time to move the story along a little more. Negima does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: How Did I Do That? Well, Let's Rock Out!

Dylan walked from the back of Class 3-A to meet Negi at the front after homeroom was over.

"You w-wanted to talk to me, professor?" Dylan asked. He thought he was in trouble for almost falling asleep again.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you a question about your Pactio," Negi said.

"What about it?"

"I've been wanting to know what kind of spells you are able to cast. So please meet me later by the World Tree and we can figure it out."

"Thank you, Professor Negi." He bowed and walked out the door, breathed a sigh of relief, then ran (literally) into Misa.

"Owww!" she groaned. She looked down and saw Dylan with swirls in his eyes. "Oh, Dylan. I'm sorry. Coincidentally, I was looking for you," she said, blushing and giggling nervously.

"What for?" he asked, rubbing his head where it might be bruised again.

"Remember when you said you played drums?" she said, very enthusiastic.

"Yeah. But I've never played live," he said.

"Well, we need a drummer for our band. And you seem like a valid candidate."

"Wait, who's we?" he said, circling his finger in the air.

"Me, Sakurako, and Ako." He blushed at the mention of her name. "Hmm? What? Was it something I said?"

Dylan refused to answer as his blush started to lessen. "I'll see what I can do. Now, I've got to meet Negi somewhere. I'll give you my answer by dinner. Okay?" he said, winking. She nodded in understanding and walked past him.

Dylan arrived at the World Tree and looked around. "Negi? Negi, are you here?"

"Why, yes I am," answered his voice. Dylan's eye shot upwards to see Negi standing on a branch overlooking him a good few feet off the ground. Geez, he thought to himself.

Negi floated down to Dylan on his staff and hopped off when he arrived. "Now, shall we begin?" Negi asked. Dylan nodded in reply. Negi traced the air with his pointer finger and a circle appeared around Dylan, then the light faded and before his eyes stood a red orb and a white orb. "Hmm, a fire and a wind magi. What exactly does your Pactio look like?" Dylan shrugged in a "I'm not sure" fashion, then activated his Pactio.

Dylan stood in black combat boots, one with a sheathed knife attached around it, dark blue jeans and a black belt with another knife attached to it. He wore a black shirt with a black, white, and gray jacket over it and a communications headset over his right ear.

"Whoa. I had no idea this is what you looked like," Negi said. "Can you perform any incantations?"

"Maybe," Dylan said. He removed a knife and said, "_Dominus flamma, mitte iram tuam cunctus hostibus tuis. Decem flammae pugiones!_" He swung his knife and the ten flaming missiles that had formed followed the path and leveled at least a patch for a quarter mile. "Whoa. I didn't remember being able to do that."

"Yet, you said it and it rolled off your tongue. It's good to see you haven't forgot your incantations," Negi said. Dylan nodded in agreement and deactivated his Pactio, returning to his school uniform.

In his next class, he leaned his head on his hand and paid attention (sort of) to the lesson while fighting inside his head.

_Should I join the band?_

_Of course you should. Just think: you'd be famous around the school, and spend plenty of time with Ako. What more could you want with that?_

_Did you not remember me being scared of getting in front of people?_

_Maybe you're one of those people who completely lose their uneasiness when they rock out in front of people._

_Ok. It's settled. I've made my decision._ He looked up in time to the bell ringing and walked out with the rest of the class to their after school activites.

He remembered the day after he arrived. He shook his head and laughed at the thought.

_The last bell rang and Dylan walked out of the classroom. He was stopped by Fuka and Fumika who immediately dragged him out of the school. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked them._

_Fuka started by saying "We are members of the Walking Club. And with you as our bodyguard-" _

"_And big brother," Fumika added._

"_We feel it necessary for you to join us and find more clubs to join." The two were smiling in a way that Dylan just couldn't say no._

_After 10 minutes of walking, the three arrived at the sports fields outside of the school building. All around, he saw various girls warming up or playing their sport. He looked over to the soccer field and saw Ako coaching the boys elementary school team, then looked over at the field and saw Misora stretching._

"_Well, any you like?" Fumika asked after he looked around._

" _No. None yet. Anything else sports-related?" he asked. The two nodded and each grabbed a hand and led him away. They led him a hallway with two doors at opposite ends of the hallway. They walked through the one on the right and he saw the school's swimming team. He looked around and saw the how huge the one room was. He heard a splash and saw Akira stepping out of the pool and drying off her hair. The twins led him to the last door, which led them to the school's gym. _

_Just about every indoor sport was going on right now since the room was so large. Dylan looked at one corner and saw Makie doing some dance moves with her ribbon. He looked in another corner and saw Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako doing a pyramid with the cheer squad. He brought his attention back to the main court where he saw Yuna running a one-on-one drill with a teammate on the basketball team. "How about now?" Fuka asked. _

_He walked over to Yuna, and stole the ball from behind. She gasped and shouted, "Hey!" and took off after him down the court. She tried the same move and managed to take the ball back. She brought it back and dribbled at half-court, then saw him wink. She look stunned, then smiled, getting the idea. _

_She came up, still dribbling, and went right, then faked left, but he saw past it and swiped the ball back. He took back up to the three point line and took a shot and then heard the satisfied twick! Yuna stood astonished, then offered a hand, which Dylan shook while she said, "Welcome to the club!"_

Dylan walked to the locker room and changed into the basketball uniform. He shut the door and blushed at the one thought of Ako. He shook his head and tried to focus as he walked out the door. He joined the others in warming up with pushups and stretching. Yuna brought out some basketballs and the group started shooting drills.

Misa was stretching with Madoka, Sakurako, and the rest of the cheer squad. "Well, did you manage to get Dylan to play with us in the band?" Sakurako asked, reaching for her left foot.

"Not yet. He'd said he'd tell us tonight at dinner," Misa replied.

"And..." Madoka said.

"That's it. Nothing else to it." The rest of the day continued without a hitch or anything out of the ordinary.

Dylan walked towards the dining hall to meet and talk with the others about being in the band. He left his shoes on the shelf outside the door and grabbed a pair of slippers and walked in. He grabbed his meal and looked for the girls. He saw a girl with purple hair wave her hand in the air. He acknowledged her and joined them at their table.

"Well, what's your decision?" Sakurako asked, leaning in. The other two did the same. Dylan looked at her, then at Misa, then at Madoka, then back to Misa.

"I'm in," he said, smiling. The three cheered so loud that his ears started ringing. "Okay. Wow. I never thought you girls would get that excited over that."

"Are you kidding? Our first gig with our band is next weekend. If we didn't find another drummer before that, we would lose that deal," Sakurako said.

"And that deal would be..." Dylan said as if he were implying something.

Madoka sighed and looked up. "The owner promised these two that if they played, they would get free drinks and sing karaoke as much as they want."

Dylan gave a smile and sweat dropped. All this for karaoke? Whatever. I finally can try and conquer my fear of being in front of a public audience, he thought.

Later that night, Kaede and Fuka had fallen asleep while studying for their math test. Dylan and Fumika had already fallen asleep while the two insisted on waiting 'til the last minute. Kaede and the others were sleeping like a rock. Dylan, however, was not so fortunate.

_Dylan continued to run through a building, his Pactio active and magic assaults all around him. More winged, skeletal form demons continued to chase him._

"_INFERNOS!" A giant fire ball consumed the last group. He rounded a corner and stopped to catch his breath. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned and jumped. There was a girl with her pulled into two buns. Dylan squinted, trying to make it out better. He soon realized it was-_

"_Fumika?" He walked forward and saw her tied and struggling. "Hang on." He knelt down and cut the ropes that binded her. She got up and jumped into his arms, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. Dylan hugged her and tried to comfort her as much as he could._

"_Heh, heh, heh," she laughed evilly. _

"_Fumika? GAH!" Whatever he was hugging bit him in the neck, then was gone. He put a hand to his neck and pulled it back, revealing blood. He left his hand there to try and stop the bleeding as he got up and started walking down the hall again. _

"_Everyone that you trusted and held dear will turn against you," said a gravelly, demonic voice._

_Then the hall turned into a dark mist that surrounded. This is just like my last dream, he thought, panting heavily. Whatever that bite was seemed to drain him of his strength. _

"_Dylan," said a voice. He turned to the source and saw Misa standing with Madoka and Sakurako. A giant bat-like demon appeared behind them and grabbed the girls, who started screaming in terror as the flew high into the sky_. "_NO! Damnit!" He continued to walk on through the dark mist and it grew thicker as he continued. _

_He came upon Kaede, who wore an angered look. "I trusted you to watch them, to protect them alongside me, to watch them grow up. But you had to let your guard down. I won't forgive you!" she shouted, bearing her giant shuriken and then charged at him. The blade struck deep into his stomach._

Dylan shouted in pain, jolting upright and out of his dream. He panted, sweat running down his head and sticking to his clothes, catching them against his skin. He looked over at the others who had already fallen asleep as well. He felt a slight sting in his lower abdomen, but ignored it as he grabbed a towel and headed for the baths.

He ditched his clothes and slipped into the water just above his upper lip. He shut his eyes and let the warm water relax his aching muscles. He listened to the running fountains and tried to concentrate on his dream. "What are these dreams?" he said to no one. "What do they mean? Are they really visions of the possible future?" He opened his eyes. "Will everyone I know and love turn their backs on me, or worse, die before my very eyes?" He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door shut.

Dylan was brought back to Earth by a splash of water. He turned and saw Asuna. "AHHHH!" she screamed. She jumped out and covered herself with a towel. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHS?" Dylan looked at her with a forlorn face and turned his head back towards the water. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not much in a talking mood," he replied with a sad, tired tone in his voice. Asuna's angry exterior softened up when she heard this. She got in the tub with her towel still wrapped around her. "Isn't that towel going to get soaked?"

"There are extras sitting outside the door. So, what's up?" she asked.

Dylan inhaled and let out a long sigh. "Have...you ever felt that...things will change too quickly in your life? Things...that could change...your friendships, your ties with other people?"

"What do you mean?" Dylan dove into everything; his dreams, his feelings, his thoughts. Asuna sat and nodded her head in understanding. "I see. Do you think these dreams...could be the result of the person after the twins?"

"I've been wondering that. But that person would have to be evil incarnate to do such a thing. And if these dreams are true, then..." His voice trailed off into nothingness as he slowly started to break down and cry. Asuna was at a loss of words at what was going on. A boy was trying to be strong, but is afraid of possible events to come. Asuna did the last thing she expected to do: she put an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his arm in comfort.

"I can understand what you're going through. I've been through this once before. I refused to let my friends help me and I died in a deal with the devil. But they never gave up; not even Negi," Asuna said, slightly giggling at the thought. "He did everything he could, even traveling back in time to change the outcome of my future." Dylan brought his head up and looked into her eyes, seeing no falsehood of any kind. "Trust your friends to always be there. Ignore the dream, 'cause it's a lie." She smiled encouragingly to him. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Asuna, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Dylan said, backing out. She laughed and smiled. Asuna walked out and allowed Dylan to change. They both went back to their rooms, and Dylan did not sleep with a nightmare tonight.

The next day, Misa, Ako, Dylan, Madoka, and Sakurako were in the school's basement practicing their set list for their big premiere. "Ok, girls and, Dylan, one more time!" Misa shouted. Dylan counted off a beat with his sticks and let the guitars' melody come in.

Misa: _This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>__But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

Everyone: _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

Misa: _You can't give up_

Dylan: W_hen you're looking for _

Ako: A_ diamond in the rough _

Dylan: _Cause you never know_

__Madoka: _When it shows up _

Dylan: _Make sure you're holding on_

__Sakurako: _Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

__Misa:_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh<br>__  
><em>Everyone: _Nobody wants to go it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<br>Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

Dylan hit the last cymbal note and everyone held theirs as it faded out beautifully. Everyone looked at each other, smiling huge and cheering loudly.

"We did it!"

"That was amazing!"

"Tomorrow will rock!"

"We'll kick ass!"

"They'll love us!"

The five friends all joined in one big group huddle/hug and stayed there for a minute. Needless to say, Dylan didn't notice who he had his arm around: Ako. The two were blushing madly, but did not back out. They felt comfortable in each other's embrace and with this new bond comes a new band.


	7. Chapter 7: First Gig and A Spa?

Here's another chapter. I'm glad that you all like this story and show it. I don't own anything except my OC. And this is where something good happens. In this story, Sakurako is a guitarist while Dylan is the drummer and Misa does not play guitar primarily, usually acoustic. And yes, some of these songs are censored. Sue me.

Everyone= Band and crowd

All= Band

Crowd= Too obvious

Chapter 7: First Gig and...A Spa?

Star was really excited that Friday. Right now her and her class were standing in a karaoke place which was the first concert of the 2-A band, Decopin Rocket. Everyone was going and supporting the group. She overheard them last night during their practice and she thought they sounded amazing. The place itself was completely packed.

C'mon, guys, I know you've got this. Show us what you're really capable of, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, backstage...

The girls and Dylan were putting on the finishing looks to their clothes and equipment. Everyone was dressed in a white button-up shirt with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and either black slacks or skirts. Their black ties were tied, but loosely hanging around their necks. Dylan also wore a backwards ball cap and a leather wrist band he bought before the show. Actually, they all did and were all wearing them. It was a sign to show that they were one in the same.

Misa finished brushing her hair, Dylan got done stretching with his sticks wrapped with grip tape, Madoka finished wrapping her fingers to avoid dropping the pick, Ako tuned her last string, and Sakurako took one last sip of her drink she ordered from up front.

"Okay. I think we're all set. Bring it in," Misa said, setting down the brush. They came together in a huddle and closed their eyes, praying about their success tonight. "All right! Let's do this!" They all jogged out to the stage to be greeted with cheers and random classmates calling them out.

"Hey, guys. We are Decopin Rocket and we are here tonight to rock the freakin' place!" Everyone cheered in response.

Misa: _They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun _

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things_ _you do_

Dylan (coming in with kick drum beat):

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk _

_Cause they've got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rips off your heads, your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

All: _They said all teenagers scare the livin' crap out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Ako: _The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

Sakurako: _But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make 'em pay for the things that they did!_

All: _They said all teenagers scare the livin' crap out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_*_Guitar solo*

Dylan continued with a cowbell, snare, and kick beat as Misa said, "Okay. We need your help on this part. We want to see everyone singing this part and pumping your fists! Can you do that?" Everyone cheered. "Okay. Let's try it. 1, 2, 3, 4, go!"

Crowd: _They said all teenagers scare the livin' crap out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Madoka: _All together now!_

Everybody: _They said all teenagers scare the livin' crap out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Everyone went wild. The girls from 2-A and Negi were amazed and entertained. They all cheered loudly.

"Thanks, everyone," Dylan said, who got passed the mike. "It's awesome at the size of this attendance. I knew everyone from Mahora would show up, but it's amazing at how many new faces are here, too. I'm impressed."

"Now we're gonna continue with this gig with a song called 'It's Not Over.'" Dylan takes the lead as Misa picks up an acoustic guitar.

Dylan: _I was blown away.  
>What could I say?<br>It all seemed to make sense.  
>You've taken away everything,<br>And I can't deal with that.  
>I try to see the good in life,<br>But good things in life are hard to find.  
>We'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Can we make this something good?  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<em>

All: _Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over._

Madoka: _Taken all I could take,  
>And I cannot wait.<br>We're wasting too much time  
>Being strong, holding on.<br>Can't let it bring us down.  
><em>Sakukrako: _My life with you means everything,  
>So I won't give up that easily.<br>I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
>Can we make this something good?<br>'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
>Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.<em>

All: _Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over._

Misa: _We can't let this get away.  
><em>Dylan and Ako: _Let it out, let it out.  
>Don't get caught up in yourself.<br>Let it out._

All: _Let's start over.  
>I'll try to do it right this time around.<br>It's not over.  
>'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.<br>This love is killing me,  
><em>_But you're the only one.  
>It's not over.<br>Let's start over.  
>It's not over, yeah...<br>This love is killing me,  
>But you're the only one.<br>It's not over._

Again, the crowd applauded for the group on stage. Misa put the guitar back on the stand and took a swig from her water bottle.

"I believe that the crowd is still with us," Misa said, turning back and referring to Dylan. He nodded his head in agreement and played a little on his set. "Well, we are Decopin Rocket and we're all students from Mahora for those who don't know us. The most recent addition is our drummer, Dylan Komatsu." Dylan hit a cymbal and did a snare solo. "He's new to the band and the school and so far he's a really awesome guy."

"You rock, Dylan!" Konoka shouted.

"What do you say? Still got energy for a few more?" Negi and the girls cheered in response.

Dylan starts off the next song with a small drum solo, then the guitars come in.

Misa: _Oh no I just keep on falling  
><em>All: _(Back to the same old…)  
>And where's hope when misery comes crawling?<br>_All: _(Oh my way, Ay…)  
>With your faith you'll trigger a landslide<br>_Girls: _(victory)  
>To kill off this common sense of mind<em>

Misa: _It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You can't down it with your eyes<br>So we don't need the headlines  
>We don't need the headlines<br>We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<em>

_Right now you're the only reason  
><em>All: _(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
>And time out if everyone's worth pleasing<br>_All: _(Well ha-ha!)  
>You'll trigger a landslide<br>_Girls: _(Victory)  
>to kill off their finite state of mind<em>

Misa: _It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
>You can't down it with your eyes<br>So we don't need the headlines  
>No, we don't want your headlines<br>__We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?<em>

"Okay, we need to see some jumping going on for this next part. Let's see what you've got, Mahora!" Sakurako shouted.__

Misa: _Alright, so you think you're ready?  
>Ok, then you say this with me<br>Go!  
>We were born for this<br>_Everyone: _We were born for this  
><em>Misa: _Alright, so you think you're ready?  
>OK, then you say this with me<br>Go!  
>We were born for this<br>_Everybody: _We were born for this  
><em>Misa: _We were born for this  
><em>Everybody: _We were born for this_

Misa: _We were born for  
>We were born for<em>

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<br>Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?<br>Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?<br>Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
><em>Everybody: _We were born for this  
>We were born for this<em>

By this point, the crowd was really riled up and ready for more. "They're amazing!" Star shouted.

"I know," Misora replied. "They rock!" Sakurako played an intro for the next song.

Misa: _Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you<em>

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<em>

Dylan: _Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
>I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now<em>

All: _I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

Madoka: _There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
>There's nothing in the world that can change my mind<br>There is nothing else  
>There is nothing else<br>There is nothing else_

Sakukrako:_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
><em>Ako: _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

All: _I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

_Just hanging by a moment  
>Just hanging by a moment<br>I'm hanging by a moment  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em> 

"Yeah!" Ako cheered.

"Okay, guys," Misa said to the crowd, "We've got one more song for you all. And we need you to sing this one with us. So let's hear it!"

Misa: _This time, I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough  
>So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<br>So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

Everyone: _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

Dylan and Ako: _Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu<br>Me standing here with you  
>So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<br>Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

Misa: _You can't give up_

Dylan: W_hen you're looking for _

Ako: A_ diamond in the rough _

Dylan: _Cause you never know_

__Madoka: _When it shows up _

Dylan: _Make sure you're holding on_

__Sakurako: _Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

__Misa:_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh<em>

Everyone: _Nobody wants to go it on their own  
><em>_And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<br>There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
>Nobody wants to be the last one there<br>Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere<br>There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Everyone went wild. The girls from Mahora cheered the group. Even a few of them shed some tears at how touching the song was.

"You've all been amazing!" Sakurako shouted.

"Thanks for comin' out to see us!" Madoka said.

"You rock!" Dylan said, pumping his fist.

"Hope you had a great time!" Ako shouted.

"Thanks and good night!" Misa shouted. With that, the five walked off stage towards the back. "That was awesome!" They all cheered and hugged each other (with Dylan and Ako blushing).

They all heard clapping and turned to see the owner of the joint. He was a tall man, around 5'11", short brown hair, wearing a green and white striped polo with blue jeans and black dress shoes. "Outstanding I'm very happy tonight. That was a sold out, packed house right there. Now you're end of the deal." He reached into his pockets and presented two vouchers for free karaoke for life. "I'm sorry there's only two. I wasn't sure if you all wanted this. Is there anything you'd like?" he asked, referring to Ako, Madoka, and Dylan.

The three thought about it for a minute, then said, "Just give us free appetizers and drinks and we'll call it even," Dylan said. The two shook hands on it and went their separate ways.

It was still late that night (about 12 or so), but summer was rolling in and vacation had started that day. The group did not feel concerned about staying up late, so they went to a local McDonald's and grabbed some food. They all sat down and started eating.

"That was so much fun. I'm glad you all talked me into this," Dylan said after swallowing a bite.

"I'm glad you came to our school, even if it was on duty," Misa said, blushing embarassed.

"No big. I'm glad I'm here right now. You all are like a second family." He took a drink from his Coke.

"By the way, what is your family like?" Sakurako asked. He choked on his drink and coughed a few times.

"What?"

"What is your family like?" Dylan's face softened, then he leaned his head on his hand and thought about it. Come on! he thought to himself. This is your family. You have to remember them. He continued to think.

Then an image came to his mind. He saw a woman, who an inch taller than he was. She had bright red hair (like Kazumi red) and soft green eyes that held a motherly gentleness. _"Good morning, Dylan," _she said. His eyes snapped open. Everything about this woman clicked into place. "I do." The girls all leaned in. "I remember a woman. My mother. She was a nice woman. Caring, like any mother would be. I helped her with cooking, and we'd always dance and sing while we did." He laughed, remembering some of the goofy things they did. "I pray she's still all right and not worrying about me right now."

The girls all got up and hugged him. He was shocked at what was going on. He said nothing, but he smiled and hugged them all. He was a year older than them, so he was like a big brother to them. Well, except Ako. He still had a crush on her. He was still trying to find a way to be with her for a little while, just the two of them.

By the time the five band members had reached the dorms, it had started to rain. Dylan stayed in the front lobby, just reading up on a manga he picked up from the shop he purchased his wrist band. The thunder and lightning started. Great, he thought, setting the book down. Now I gotta go watch this. He opened the door and stood under the cover from the rain.

A few minutes later, he heard the door open up. He saw Asuna, Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna walking out the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"I saw you out here and came down to see what was up. Then Asuna decided to join, which persuaded Konoka to come and Setsuna fell in, too," Negi said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahahaha. That's great," Dylan said, chuckling a bit. He then looked back at the rain. Asuna looked concerned at his face.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I feel a presence near by. Not a friendly one, either. But the force is too small to be considered a threat. Let some minor magi take of it."

"I'm not a minor!" Negi shouted.

"Negi, I wasn't talking about you." Negi started to blush in embarrassment when he realized that the others may have heard him. They all said their good nights and went back to sleep.

The next morning...

Dylan woke up to find the room empty. "What time is it?" he said. He got up and looked at the clock on the desk. "11:24. Wow," he said, stretching. He found a note next to it that said "Went to new spa. See you there eventually. Signed, Kaede, Fuka, and Fumika."

"New spa? Hmm. I'll have to ask about that later." He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and his hair, then changed into a white and grey t-shirt and blue jeans with black flip flops on his feet. He walked out the door from the dorms and headed towards the train station. He was stopped when he saw a red line shoot across the sky. Suddenly, he heard the loud yells of Negi and Asuna come from the path of the string and rocket towards another window.

"Geez! What the hell!" He ran towards the window that the two were seen flying into. He ran into the building and bolted up the stairs after he ditched his shoes by the lobby. Next thing he knew he ran into someone. "Ow."

"Oh, Dylan. I'm so sorry." He looked up and saw Konoka on the floor with Setsuna next to her.

"Konoka! Oh, please, Setsuna! I'm really sorry," he cried, getting down and begging. Konoka giggled at this display.

"Calm down, Dylan. I'm not mad," Setsuna said. The three walked down the hall to Yue and Nodoka's room, where Dylan saw the two fly. Setsuna opened the door to show Nodoka, Yue, Negi and Asuna sitting around a table with a book written in an ancient Latin text.

"Hey there, everybody," Konoka said.

"So this is where you two went flying. That was an impressive trick there. What was that?" Dylan asked.

"It was a spell used as a party trick. The two are binded together until it wears off," Chamo said, taking another drag from his cigarette. The three looked at Negi and Nodoka, whose pinkies were connected by the red thread he saw earlier.

"Wow. So who'd like to take a bath with me?" Konoka asked. Just about everybody blushed when Konoka said this.

"What? Why do you ask?" Setsuna asked.

(Forward to spa building)

"Holy shites," Dylan said, putting a hand across his forehead to shield out the sun. The group walked through the twin sliding doors to reveal the most spacious and high tech lobby they had ever seen.

"Welcome, all," said a cheery voice, "to the new Mahora Spa Resort." They all turned around and saw Ayaka standing in front of a giant TV screen showing a picture of her in her swimsuit, but the picture was blown up about 10 times bigger.

"You mean this was made by your parents?" Asuna asked.

"Yes," Ayaka said, taking Negi's hand, "and I've thought of giving a grand preview today, especially for you, Professor."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Negi hates baths." Ayaka immediately looked crushed. "C'mon guys, let's go and enjoy the place." Everyone followed the signs towards the changing rooms.

Down the hall were Fuka and Fumika checking out the high tech computers and TV's. Suddenly they spotted their big brother and charged down the hall towards him.

Next thing Dylan knew he was knocked to the floor by two twin blurs. "Big brother!" they said.

"Hey, girls," he said, getting up and hugging the two. "So this is the spa you were talking about."

"Uh huh. Kaede's already in the back getting changed, so we're headed in the direction," Fumika said, waving as they went towards the changing room.

"We'll catch you later!" Fuka yelled. He waved in response and continued down the hall with the others.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" said a sly voice. Negi and Nodoka turned turned to see Haruna, sitting on the couch with a pair of brown slip on shoes discarded on the floor. "Holding hands with Negi? That is so unlike you, Nodoka." A star glint came from her lenses as Nodoka blushed.

"N-No, this is a big misunderstanding. I-It's just a r-red string connected to our pinkies," she replied, showing Haruna the string.

"Huh. Would you look at that. Why don't you just cut it?"

"No!" Nodoka shouted. "N-No, it's just that we can't."

"The spell is so strong that scissors can't cut it. So we're like this until the spell wears off," Negi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And who cast it? Was it you, Negi?" Negi blushed and ran down the hall.

"Oh well. Might as well follow them and relax," she said, getting off the couch. She grabbed her shoes and continued barefoot down the hall towards the main spa.

"A detective show?" Setsuna shouted.

"Yeah. I can it now," Konoka said, envisioning Negi and Nodoka together with chains and escaping the law. "See? Doesn't that seem like fun?" Setsuna just laughed awkwardly. "Hey. Want to get tied together, too?" Konoka said, teasingly.

Setsuna blushed very hard, but Konoka took no notice. "Eh heh heh. You're just kidding, right Miss Konoka?" Setsuna said with plead in her voice.

The girls, Negi and Dylan all arrived outside of the bath house and it was huge. It was built and set up to look like a Japanese temple.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you all to relax now," Negi said, walking away with Nodoka.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" Asuna shouted.

"Well, we can't really get changed like this. So we're just going to sit by the pool."

"Now hang on. You can't do that," Dylan said.

"That's right," Asuna said.

"You need to be in here to relax."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Well, that's whole reason behind a spa, no?"

"Yeah, but he needs a bath."

"That's why you're pissed?"

"YEAH! Come here, Negi." She reached for the boy and started tugging at his shirt.

"Asuna, stop! If it's not okay with me, then Nodoka would be mortified!" he pleaded.

"Stop fighting." Finally, she ripped the shirt, but he and Nodoka lost their balance and ended up landing on top of each other.

"Oh my gosh! What'd you do?" Konoka asked, running over to them.

"I hope they're not hurt," Setsuna said, following her.

Nodoka got off of Negi with swirls in her eyes. "Ooh, that had to hurt," Dylan said.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Nodoka apologized.

"Don't worry. It's fine," he replied to her. Suddenly, he felt an itch in his nose. Oh no! he thought. I can't stop! ACHOO! The gust of wind that followed tore off every piece of clothing on Asuna except for her shoes.

"NEGI, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ayaka looked up from where she was sitting in her bath. "What the heck was that? Oh well. Ahhhh," she sighed. "What a perfect place for a bath." Little did she know that up above the waterfall was Akira, who already jumped and was within splashing distance. She landed and caused a big ripple to slam into Ayaka, making her choke on the water.

Meanwhile, Chizuru and Natsumi were sitting in a jacuzzi. "Who can tell me the U.S. state that loves to take the most baths?" Chizuru asked.

"Hmm. I know! It's Washington," Natsumi answered.

"Wrong, but that's a good guess. It's 'Soaklahoma."

"Really? Yeah, right. And if I said it was 'Soaklahoma, you would've said..."

"Washington!" Chizuru said in a very perky voice.

Natsumi sighed and said, "You know, I don't think I want to play anymore."

Elsewhere, Fuka, Fumika, Dylan and Kaede were sitting in a hot tub. "You know, I heard somewhere that hot tubs improve both your health and your metabolism," Fuka said.

"Yeah, and your skin," Fumika added, "so bubbly and soothing."

"That's true, but hot tubs have other benefits that you probably don't know about," Kaede said.

"What's that?" they asked. Kaede pointed across the tub to Dylan, who was asleep with a towel around his neck.

"That's one, plus if you fart, no one can tell." She suddenly stopped and made a face like she made one. The twins were grossed out and shocked about that. "Like I said, no one can tell." The two already were running far from the tub.

Dylan woke up after hearing the two screaming, a snore caught in his throat. "Did you seriously tell them the fart thing?"

"Yep," she laughed.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Yep." Dylan's face paled. "Just kidding."

Misora was sitting in a pond-like bath, listening to the nearby waterfall and relaxing her muscles. She knew Mana was sitting there, too, but became worried when she saw what Mana had with her: a rifle.

"Mana. What's that?" Misora asked.

"Don't worry. It's an underwater rifle," she replied back, nonchalantly.

"That's not what I meant," Misora answered back, more concern in her voice.

"This harpoon will drop a great white in one shot!"

"There aren't sharks in baths!" Suddenly, a shark fin came from nowhere and popped out from the water. "AHHH!"

The shark's mouth opened to reveal the face of Akira. "This costume rocks, huh? Just found it."

"I've been lookin' for my shark outfit," Fei Ku said, appearing from nowhere. Misora started crying out of relief. "Hey. What's the matter with her?"

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT STUPID THING AGAIN!" she shouted.

Kazumi and Sayo were both sitting in barrels full of warm, soothing water. "Hahhhh," Sayo sighed. "This bath is just what I needed. I feel revived."

"You're going to be revived?" Kazumi said. "Hold on a minute." She quickly grabbed her towel and ran out of the room.

"Kazumi! Ugh. That's not what I meant by revived," she said, face palming.

Meanwhile with Konoka and Setsuna...

"Setsuna. If you want, I'll wash your back," Konoka said.

"Well...if anyone should be washing anyone's back, it should be me washing, Miss Konoka," Setsuna said, blushing.

"Then I accept," she said, stepping out of the tub. She took her seat on the stool and waited.

"Okay. Here goes nothing," Setsuna said, nervously taking the sponge and lathering it up. Setsuna was very hesitant to do this, and especially thought that when Konoka lifted her hair to reveal her neck. Setsuna gasped and was very, very nervous now. She took the sponge and brushed it along Konoka's neck, but Konoka started laughing and said, "That tickles!"

Setsuna couldn't take anymore and passed out on the floor. "Uh oh. Setsuna?" Setsuna opened her eyes.

"Oh, good. Now it's my turn." I don't think I can handle this, Setsuna grumbled in her mind.

Negi and Nodoka managed to escape and were sitting in a big bath tub like Setsuna and Konoka were before. "This is very nice," Negi said.

"Oh, yes. I like it a lot," Nodoka said, a hastily. I can't believe I'm here right now with Negi, she thought. I wish we could stay like this forever. She inched her hand closer to his until-

"Such a naughty girl, Nodoka." The two looked up and saw Haruna standing outside the tub, eying the two. "How do you expect to get clean when you're wearing a towel?"

"W-Well, I'm here with Negi, and I-I didn't want to-" Haruna reached for Nodoka's towel and tried to yank it off.

"It's not like this is some erotic anime! You've got to ditch the unmentionables."

"A-Actually, I w-was just about to get out now!" Nodoka took off with Negi in tow. "Wait! Nodoka!" he screamed.

"Oh well. And here I was hoping to spice up the trip with a little innocent teasing." Haruna sighed and sat in the tub, letting the water ease her muscles.

Dylan and the band were both sitting in massage chairs in spa robes. "Oh, wow. I'm glad you talked me into this," he told the girls. He had the back of the chair massaging every inch of his back and an attendant massaging his feet.

"See? Told ya so," Misa said, moaning with delight when another attendant pushed a pressure point in her sole.

"Yeah. This feels amazing," Ako said, close to drifting off to sleep.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Sakurako shouted. Everyone opened their eyes to see her getting a massage by Chao, who did not seem to be doing a good job. They would've gotten out of their seats, but they were too entranced with their massage to do anything. Unfortunately, then Fei Ku got involved.

"Do it like this and she'll be out in two seconds," she said, getting a lock around her head and effectively knocking her out.

"Poor Sakurako," Dylan mumbled.

"Yeah. Hmm? Oh, red polish," Madoka said to the attendant doing her fingers and toes. None of them seemed to be concerned about what happened.

Star and Asuna were both getting hot stone massages. "Oh, yes. This is what I needed," Asuna mumbled. The poor girl tried to give Negi a bath only to end up as a victim to one of Satomi's machines that ended up mistaking her Negi and instead of washing her, it gave the tickle torture she never wanted. She could barely breath after something like that.

"I agree," Star mumbled, letting the stones ease her muscles. Star didn't have any problems that day. She just wanted a massage and some alone time with Asuna since she hardly had any with her. Just thinking about her sometimes made her face blush. Truth be told, she had a crush on her, just like Setsuna did with Konoka.

Satsuki was with Fuka and Fumika outside at the pool. "The kitchen let me make these for us." She presented a cart with several fruit drinks on it. "Fruit cocktails, just after a hot bath."

"Wow. Look at them. So colorful," Fumika said. They both took a sip and said, "It's delicious. And so refreshing."

"Thanks, girls. This oughta replenish some lost vitamins that were lost when you went swimming. She offered one to Negi and Nodoka who were walking by there, who both gladly accepted it.

"Mm. Mine's great. How's yours, Nodoka?" Negi asked.

"It's great. Tastes really sweet," she replied, smiling. Haruna came up behind Nodoka and whispered in her ear:

"Nodoka. If you want some alone time with Negi, you need to go somewhere more private. C'mon, follow me. I know the perfect place," she said, taking Nodoka by the hand, who, in turn, dragged Negi along for the ride.

"Wait! Where are we going now?" Negi cried.

To be continued...

Wow. That was the longest part of the story I've ever written. Over 15 pages in total and more than 5,000 words. But I feel like this will be good. So rate and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Summer Time, Baby!

Well, I'm glad that everyone who reads this is liking it. I'm sorry for the minor mistakes, but I try to get this out as quick as I can. So once again, don't own Negima. Just my OC. Star belongs to Narutoal2. Here's the next part of the summer OVA and more of the story.

Chapter 9: It's Summer Time, Baby!... And I Could Not Ask for More

A whistle was blown as another round of ping pong between Yuna and Zazie continued. "Yah! Take that!" Yuna shouted. Sadly her efforts were in vain as Zazie blocked every shot like it was nothing and her facial expression didn't change the whole game. Finally, she hit the ball back and this time, it stayed over there. Yuna's face was shocked when she heard the clack of the ball on the floor and not the ping pong paddle.

"Zazie wins the match!" Makie said, raising Zazie's hand.

"No way. I lost at ping pong," Yuna cried, slipping to the floor in grief.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Natsumi said.

"It's as easy as juggling," she replied, juggling three ping pong paddles. "Okay. Anyone want to challenge Zazie the Great?" Makie announced.

Evangeline looked intrigued at this spectacle. "She is really good. Chachamaru, show her how it's done," she said.

"Yes, master," Chachamaru replied. The two took their spot on either end of the table. They looked like two cowboys at high noon in a Western. Zazie bounced a ball on the paddle while Chachamaru never took a paddle.

"Okay, begin!" Makie shouted, blowing the whistle.

Zazie let the ball fly in the air and then took a swing, and with the satisfying "clack!" to the other side. Chachamaru calculated where the ball would be in her targeting program, then fired a laser from her eye that destroyed the ball. Everyone was surprised at seeing this happen. "That's a technical, with a fifty yard penalty!"

"I don't recall seeing that in the rule book," Evangeline said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, with Negi and Nodoka...

"Nodoka..." Negi moaned, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Negi..." Nodoka moaned in the same manner.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"I know, me too."

"I think I'm going to...Ah!" Negi cried out.

"Oh, no," she cried.

"Nodoka," Negi moaned.

"Negi," Nodoka replied. Then the two collapsed against each other, passing out from the intense heat of the steam room.

"Hmm, maybe putting two kids in a steam room was not such a great idea," Haruna said, standing outside the door. "Medic!"

Out came Ako holding a first aid kit with Dylan along side her. The two were still in their spa robes and were completely relaxed; even Ako got a manicure and a pedicure, with her fingers painted the same shade as her hair and her toes painted in alternating patterns of that color plus purple. "Coming," she called out.

"Well, what's going on with you two?" Haruna said, grinning. The two blushed a little bit, but didn't let that get to them.

"Nothing. What'd you call for?" Ako asked.

"Take a look." The two looked inside to see Negi and Nodoka passed out against each other.

"Okay. Did you think this was a good idea?" Dylan asked.

"Well, it seemed like it at the time. I was just trying to get these two some private time with each other," Haruna said.

"And this was the best place?" Ako asked.

"Well, it was the only place that was occupied by no one at the time." The two understood. They opened the door and walked inside, taking the two and getting them into the cool.

"Well, they seemed to be a little worn out. I think we just need to put them somewhere quiet and let them sleep it out," Ako said. Haruna took Negi and Dylan took Nodoka, walking with the two on their backs and setting them in a movie theater. The three put the kids in spa robes, then walked out and left them to their rest.

"I think some lunch is in order," Haruna said.

"I second that," Ako agreed.

"No arguments," Dylan said. The three went off towards the nearest cafeteria to get something to eat.

Two hours later, Nodoka slowly woke up. She looked around to see that she and Negi were sitting by each other in a movie theater. She blushed while she gently brushed Negi's bangs from his forehead. Nodoka noticed that Negi's arm moved with hers, so she decided to play a little bit.

"'ello, Nodoka. How are you today?" she said in a fake British accent.

"Oh, Professor. Just fine," she replied in her voice.

"It looks like a great day today."

"Oh yes, I agree."

"I like you, Nodoka. May I give you a hug?"

"Oh, Negi." She giggled a little bit, then heard, "Nodoka, I'm not sleeping." She jumped clear out of her skin. She blushed very hard at the humiliation she now felt. I did this all with Negi fulling knowing, Nodoka thought.

"I'm r-really sorry, N-Negi," she stuttered.

"No, don't be. I don't mind at all." He smiled at her, causing a blush to stripe across her nose. "It's a playful side; one I've never seen from you." She blushed even harder. "Care for a bit of a walk?" She nodded. They both got up and held each others' hands as they walked out and went for the pool.

Everyone was at the pool, swimming and splashing about, tossing beach balls in the air, or relaxing in an inter tube. The sun started setting, painting the sky in shades of pink and purple that reflected through the windows. Everyone was having fun...Well almost everyone.

"Nodoka, above everything, is a good friend. And I know I should be happy for her, but...I don't have any feelings for Negi. None at all," Yue said, twirling her wand with a crescent moon ornament on it.

Suddenly, a white circle formed around her and red strings stretched out in all directions, but no one saw them coming. Ayaka just got off the steps, then fell in, face first. Everyone stopped and turned to the source of the splash. Ayaka jumped back up and said, "Whoops. Silly me, must've slipped."

With that last phrase, everyone was pulled under the water, save for Sayo. Yue ran into the water, shouting apologies left and right. Unfortunately, she was tripped by the spell like the others. She continued to sink in the deep end of the pool. Why did I do this? I'm so stupid! Yue shouted in her mind. Nodoka... The next thing she saw was Negi and Nodoka swimming through the water right for her. They grabbed her hands and brought her back to the surface. Everyone came back to the surface, gasping for air or coughing to rid their lungs of the water.

"Are you all right?" Negi asked everyone. He mostly got a round of "yeahs" and "we're good." He looked around to see the pool covered in a red fog with a high magic content.

"How do we get rid of this?" Nodoka asked.

"Yue, you've got to record your feelings when doing your magic without lying to yourself," Negi said.

"Without lying...to myself?" she replied. Was it what I said about Negi? "Okay, let's do this." Negi brought forth his staff and activated a negating spell. Yue placed a hand on the staff. Without lying to myself, she thought. She looked back to Nodoka who smiled encouragingly. I'm sorry, Nodoka. With that thought, a bright light appeared and cleared out the fog from the pool.

"You did it, Negi!" Asuna cheered. Everyone cheered in response. The red thread disappeared from Negi and Nodoka's pinkies. "It's gone," Nodoka said. He nodded.

"Okay, everyone. Change into your outfits and meet outside for a surprise, then we'll finish off with a movie," Ayaka said. She stepped out of the pool with a splash and multiple splashes followed as everyone climbed out. Negi and Nodoka stayed behind.

"It may not be here, but that red thread is still with you, Nodoka."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm. It's still there somewhere. Maybe...closer than you think." Negi blushed a little saying that.

"Negi...are you saying-" Nodoka was cut off by Negi grabbing hold of her hand. "C'mon now. Let's go get changed."

"Uh, yeah. I'd like that." She squeezed his hand as they walked out the doors and down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, everyone came outside, each dressed in a different, yet brightly colored kimono. Negi's and Dylan's were a little less flashy, but still good nonetheless. Near Negi stood Nodoka dressed in a purple kimono with a pink sash and red belt. Ako sat next to Dylan, wearing a light blue kimono with a black sash and purple belt.

"So what do you think the surprise is, big brother?" said the twins, walking up to him.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be fireworks or a lot of food," he replied. Kaede laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Can't help it. I have a high metabolism." Everyone around him laughed, then turned to hear a loud boom in the sky. Fireworks started going off, sprinkling down sparks of many colors. Then Ako stood before Dylan and leaned on the railing. Okay, Dylan, he thought to himself, it's now or never. You've got one chance at this. He walked up next to her and joined her in leaning on the rail.

"Wow, so pretty," Ako said in awe of the colors.

"I know something even prettier," Dylan said, blushing a bit.

"Y-yeah. What's that?"

"I'd say...the girl in a light blue kimono." Ako blushed madly and her heart was beating wildly. Did he really say that? Dylan looked in her eyes. He always did this when being sincere about something.

"Do... y-you really mean that?" she asked.

"Every word," he replied. She smiled with tears in her eyes, then embraced the young man in a tight hug. He gratefully returned it and rocked her back and forth. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder as the fireworks continued to boom in the sky.

Fuka and Fumika were standing on opposite sides of Kaede and smiled at the scene. Kaede also smiled and placed a hand on their shoulders. Negi and Nodoka stood by and held each others' hands.

"Dylan, I've never known that you liked me. But today, you showed it," Ako said, looking up at him.

"I felt today was the right day to say so. I couldn't hide these feelings any longer," he replied. She smiled and cuddled back into his warmth. He rested his cheek against her head and didn't let go.

"I'm happy for you, big brother," Fuka said.

"I second that," Fumika replied. Eventually, the fireworks wore off, but the looks of wonder and awe were still stuck on some of the girls' faces (mostly Makie).

"All right, everyone. Let's move inside to the theater and finish off with dinner and a movie," Ayaka said. Everyone walked inside, including Negi and Nodoka, who were holding hands, but Dylan and Ako stayed outside, still holding to each other. They slightly swayed, dancing with each other, feeling their heartbeats beat in sync with their breathing.

"Hang on," Dylan said, backing out. He pulled out an Itouch that Yuna let him borrow. I owe you one, he thought to himself. He scrolled to a song and set it on a nearby table. "Care to dance?" he said.

"I'd like that," Ako replied. The mp3 player belted out "I Could Not Ask for More." **(Sara Evans version)** Dylan placed his hands around Ako's waist while she put her arms around his neck. "You look really beautiful tonight, Ako."

"And...you look handsome." He blushed, never wearing a kimono before.

"I'm glad I told you tonight. It couldn't be anymore perfect right now. I'm glad Yuna told me to do this."

"Yuna told you?" she asked, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was... 'persuaded' to tell you today. That's her Ipod there."

"'Persuaded? Ha. Sounds painful."

"More than you think."

_Dylan sulked into the locker room. He had felt out of place and wasn't acting like he normally did. He had another nightmare involving the demon and Ako. She had been held hostage by the being while he was on the floor, weak and helpless as the demon tormented her before killing her. This spooked him so much he didn't sleep much that night at all. _

_Yuna followed him into the locker room quietly. She saw him and was really concerned. The way he was playing almost cost them to lose in their game. So she decided to snap him out of whatever was affecting him. She would do anything. She looked around a corner to find him wearing a white t-shirt and his basketball shorts. He had his head leaning against his folded hands and seemed deep in thought. _

_She gently kicked a locker, jolting him out of his stage of spaced out. He looked up and saw Yuna standing in front of his face. "What's up with you?" she asked in kind of a stern tone of voice._

"_Nothing," he said, looking down._

"_B.S! What's going on?" she snapped._

"_Okay, okay," he grumbled. He went in depth about his nightmare last night. She said his name to get his attention, then slapped his face. He looked in shock at what she did. He wasn't angry; surprised is more of the word he was looking for._

"_Snap out of it! Really, it was just a dream. Something that your mind made of," she said, concern in her eyes. "Just because your head showed it to you doesn't mean that it will happen." Dylan looked at the floor, then nodded his head in agreement. He rose up and hugged Yuna._

"_Thanks, captain. That's what I needed." She returned the hug, then led him out to the court. He did much better after a one-on-one match and she high fived him for that, then tossed him her Itouch. He looked at her like she was crazy._

"_You know what to do." She winked at him and walked to the locker room._

They locked eyes once again. Dylan looked into those red-brown tinted eyes and saw everything: her ambition, her shyness, and her love. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and couldn't control herself. She felt her head moving towards his. She closed her eyes and so did he.

Finally their lips met in an electrifying kiss. A jolt ran up and down her spine. Oh, wow. This is what it's like, she thought. She smiled in her kiss and stayed there.

Dylan was shocked. Not that he didn't like it, but he was planning on doing this. He was surprised that she made the first move. He felt her smile against his lips as he tasted her lip balm. It's sweet tasting. This is an amazing feeling, he thought.

The two backed out of their kiss after what seemed like forever. They were nervous, but neither ran. Ako was blushing hard and Dylan joined her. They looked at each other's eyes again and kissed again. "C'mon. I think it's time we joined the others," Dylan said. She nodded and laced her fingers with his. He gently squeezed her hand as the two started to walk inside.

What they didn't know is that Kazumi had gotten a picture of the two on the deck, their lips stuck together in a fiery kiss. They may kill me for this, she thought, but this is worth a headline. She saw the two turning towards the door and quickly took off for the theater.

Everyone was already sitting around, talking and meandering about while waiting for their meals. Two waiters appeared out of thin air with two menus and asked for their orders. Dylan ordered a 16 oz. sirloin with a baked potato and Ako ordered a bowl of chicken alfredo. They found two empty seats next to the band and sat down.

Misa leaned over to Dylan and whispered, "'Bout time, boy. Way to go." She teasingly punched him in the shoulder.

Sakurako said the same thing to Ako. "Way to go, Ako. I think you're the only couple here in our class," she gushed.

Ako blushed at that saying. "That's not true," she said.

"Dinner is served!" shouted a voice. People dressed in tuxes came around with everyone's individual orders and set them on the fold out tables from the arms. Everyone was given silverware and their drinks as well. "And now, enjoy your movie," said the man, bowing and dimming the lights in the theater.

The chosen movie was "The Hangover." The whole entire time, everyone was laughing hysterically and enjoying every minute of it. The movie was almost over, but Ako started growing tired. Her head slumped onto his shoulder and she fell asleep comfortably. Dylan left her there and eventually fell asleep alongside her, his head slumping on to hers. He placed a kiss on her head just before he fell asleep. This day was amazing, Dylan thought to himself.

Meanwhile, outside of the building...

"Enjoy your peace while you can," said a female voice. "It's only going to get worse from here on out!"


	9. Chapter 9: It's Here Are You Prepared?

Well, I'm glad that everyone who reads this is liking it. I'm sorry for the minor mistakes, but I try to get this out as quick as I can. So once again, don't own Negima. Just my OC. Star belongs to Narutoal2. Here's the next part of the summer OVA and more of the story.

Chapter 10: It's Here. Are You Prepared?

Summer break was still going on for Negi and company, which meant plenty of nights of staying up late, on campus barbeques, or plenty of days spent shopping, sweeping, or just being lazy.

For Ako and Dylan, that meant a perfect opportunity to spend time together and watch their relationship flourish. Today, they were spending some time in the town with the others. Right now the two were sitting in a restaurant, waiting for their orders to come here so for the time being they were just talking.

"Man, I'm starving," Dylan said, being over dramatic. Ako reached across the table and took hold of his hand. "On second thought, the food can take its time." He smiled and squeezed her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. She blushed slightly at this gesture.

"Although I agree," she said as her stomach grumbled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, and Fei Ku were walking from shop to shop, searching for their new wardrobe.

"Ooh. Take a look at this one," Fuka said, taking an orange and white striped tank top.

"I like this," Fumika said taking that and a pair of light blue shorts and running off towards the dressing room.

Kaede giggled at the two as she herself started looking around the clothes racks to find something. Fei Ku joined her, then took off across the street after noticing the karate joint, hoping to get some practice time in.

"Hey, sis? Do you know where Dylan is?" Fuka asked, taking off her sandals to change her shorts.

"Big brother? I think he's on the other side of town with Ako on a date," Fumika answered, slipping on her tank top.

"I think Negi's doing something like that, too, with Nodoka."

Sure enough, Negi and Nodoka were walking hand in hand along the main strip, both without a care in the world.

"Nodoka, would you like some ice cream?" Negi asked, pointing to an ice cream vendor.

"Oh, sure. I'd love some," she said, blushing.

Back to the twins...

"I wonder when we'll be that lucky," Fuka said.

"Oh, don't worry. Just wait. It'll come to you," her sister replied.

"Indeed it will," said a feminine voice.

"Huh?" Two clothes were placed over their mouths, knocking the two unconscious.

Kaede didn't see the two come out in a long time so she went back into the dressing rooms, only to find the doors open, but the rooms empty. Her heart began to race as she checked quickly around the store, but still not finding them. She pulled out her phone to call Fei Ku to see if she had seen them, but she never picked up. She had no choice: she had to call Dylan.

Meanwhile...

Dylan and Ako were enjoying their lunches. Dylan had a roast beef sandwich and Ako was enjoying a BLT. Dylan was about to take his next bite when he heard the familiar sound of Seether's "Fake It" playing from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID as Kaede. "Hmm. Wonder what this is about." He pushed the talk button. "Kaede. What's up?"

"Dylan, the twins. I don't know where," she said, stumbling over her words.

"Whoa, Kaede. Slowly." He heard her breathe in a huge breath and then say the most heart shattering words he could hear: "The twins are missing." He couldn't find his voice, his face paled, his heart was beating fast.

Ako took notice of this and was worried about him. "Dylan? Dylan." She heard his phone hit the table with a clatter. "Dylan, what's happening?"

"The twins. They're-" He froze. He couldn't say those words. "Gone!" Her face turned from concerned to horrified in a matter of seconds.

"You don't think?"

"No. No no no no no." He grabbed his phone and said, "Kaede, where are you right now?"

"We're at the little summer clothes store on the other side of town. Get here quick!" He hung up the phone and took Ako by the hand, leading her out of the restaurant, leaving his fee on the table. "C'mon. We've got to hurry now!" She nodded in understanding and followed after him.

The two had called up the others, telling them to meet at that store. By the time they got there, everyone had already arrived and were searching the neighborhood.

A shadowy figure was watching the class from the rooftops. "Ma'am. They just arrived, right on schedule."

"Good. Cut the power and take them alive."

"Roger." He walked over the main power source and snipped the wires, causing a black out throughout the district.

Everyone was now on edge about this. "Ako, stay close." She took his hand, scared of what might happen. He was trying to see through the dark, but his eyes were adjusting. The next thing he felt was the stock of a rifle being smacked against the back of his head, knocking him out into permanent darkness.

"Dylan!" The same happened to her and the rest of 2-A. The class was thrown into separate vehicles, all tied up and bound for a destination they didn't know.

A woman around her late 30s was watching the scene unfold and was pleased that everything was going according to plan. "Ma'am, this is Bravo 1. Targets secured and on the move to headquarters."

"Perfect. Do not harm any, especially the older boy." She smiled a sickly sweet smile that could send chills down even the most brutal of people's spine.

2 hours later...

My head, Mana thought coming to, holding a hand to the back of her hand. Her vision was blurry, then focused back enough to see the scenery. She saw iron bars in front of her and surrounding the room. She saw the other girls, some already awake, others coming to.

"Girls. Where are we?" Negi asked, shaking his head.

"Captured," Dylan said, hanging his head.

"By who?"

"By me," came the voice. Everyone turned to the main door to see a woman dressed in a light purple shirt, covered by a black dress coat with matching pants and heels. On her face stood a pair of black wire framed glasses hiding a pair of entrancing hazel eyes and ruby red lips. Her blond hair was tied back in a professional looking bun. "My name is Anna Harrelson. Pleased to meet all of you," she said, laughing sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Misa asked, hands on the bars.

"I want to see the boy, Dylan Komatsu, break and give me his powers." Everyone looked to Dylan.

"Look, lady, I don't even know you. What do you want with me? More importantly, what do you want with Fuka and Fumika!"

"For the same reason. They may not show it, but I happen to know for a fact, thanks to an inside source, that the Narutakis have the potential of power that can cause many things. I want to harness that power." She laughed quietly, but deviously.

"What are you doing!"

"Let me go!" Everyone looked up to see Fuka and Fumika being dragged into the room with their hands behind their heads and a gun behind it, too.

"Girls!" Dylan said, running to the bars.

"Big brother!" they cried, running to him. He embraced them as best as he could.

"Aww. How sweet. I hate sweet!" Anna spat. "You are going to give me your powers now, or I shall persuade you!"

"Don't. Harm. Them," Dylan said, a hint of demon in his voice.

"What?"

"If you want to break somebody, break me! Just leave these two out of it!"

Anna laughed a little. "You want to take their burden, too? Fine by me!" She nodded to the guard. He stepped forward, shoving the two into Dylan's cell and yanking Dylan out of the cell by his hair, slamming the door as soon as he left.

"Dylan!" Ako cried. "No. Don't do this! Please stop!"

"Ako," Dylan said. He kissed her, shushing her instantly. "Please. Don't worry about me. I can handle this." He stood up, despite her protests and the tears running down her face. The door slammed for what felt like the last time.

He was shoved to the ground by the guard in front of a metal pole with cuffs. He panted, his heart racing quickly. Why did I do this? He felt them pull him up and rip off his shirt, leaving him in his jeans, and cuffed him to the pole.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Dylan," she said, taking his head by the chin and yanking it up. "We will break you and you will give me both yours and their powers."

"Just leave them out of it." She dropped his chin and nodded to the guard. The guard pulled out a leather bullwhip and dunked it in a nearby bucket full of a clear liquid.

"Ah, nice choice, darling. This should do the job." The guard uncoiled it and took the first swing, making contact with Dylan's back, making him scream out and arch his back, writhing in pain. "This whip is covered in a chemical that burns like alcohol, but has a lasting effect."

Dylan found out what she was talking about as he felt his insides light up like someone took a hot iron to him. He closed his eyes and clinched his jaw, refusing to scream out. "This is nothing!"

She shook her head and nodded for him to continue. The guard took another swing, and another, and another, and another, each making contact with his back or legs.

In the other room, the girls cringed and twitched at hearing each snap of the whip and the agonizing cry that followed. Ako literally was sobbing uncontrollably, crying in Misora's arms, who tried to console her as the best that she could.

Fuka and Fumika were no better. Fuka had her hands on the bars, head down and tears flowing freely, her shoulders shaking with a suppressed sob. Fumika was crying into Kaede who hugged her tightly and never let go. Everyone was shaking their heads, covering their ears to prevent the sound from being heard, all wishing that this was just a bad dream.

Dylan slumped to the floor, his hands still stuck in the cuffs. His legs had given out after the constant lashing. His face was covered in tears, a pile of vomit lay not far from the pole from the burning in his body causing his to empty out his lunch. He breathed in rapidly, trying to ease the pain in his body and on his back and legs as well, to no avail. There must've been over 9 lashes on his back and 10 on his legs. That was all it took.

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked. He looked up at her, no emotions on his face, then slumped his head back down. She was growing impatient. "Put him back in his cell. We'll give it another go tomorrow." His hands were uncuffed, only to fall to the floor and increase his pain. To make matters worse, the guards dragged him by his arms, his back dragging along the concrete. They opened the door to his cell and threw him in. He hissed when he hit the floor.

"Dylan!" they all cried. His hands were shaking and his legs were weak as he tried his hardest to crawl to the bed.

"Big brother!" the twins shouted. They tried to carry him with help from Kaede. They laid him on the bed, back up to prevent the wounds from getting any worse. Fuka and Fumika were holding his still shaking hands, tears still pouring from their eyes as they rub his hands on their cheeks.

He looked up into their pained faces and wiped their tears. "Dylan!" they kissed his cheeks and cried into his shoulders, mindful of his wounds. He hugged their heads.

"Thank...ah! I'm glad you're still okay," he said.

Negi was meditating the whole time, trying to focus enough power to open the doors. He opened his eyes and the doors all blew off the hinges. "Negi! You did it!" Asuna shouted. Everyone immediately ran out.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" Mana said. "No doubt they heard that."

"Not with Dylan in that condition!" Ako said. "Maybe Konoka can heal him."

"Sorry, Ako. This kind of healing requires more time to heal," she apologized.

"I'll take him," Chachamaru said. She got him on her back and started walking out with the others in tow. "And we'll take a shortcut." She fired a missile at the wall and created a large hole, allowing them to escape.

"Ma'am, they're getting away!"

"What? Stop them, immediately." Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a large explosion.

Outside, Chachamaru had fired a whole arsenal at the building, bringing it down in a giant cloud of debris and smoke. She did a quick scan. "No survivors detected."

"Thank goodness," Sakurako said. The sky had opened up in a light rain, getting everyone, even an unconscious Dylan, wet.

"C'mon. Let's go home and get Dylan healed," Negi said. Ako stood by Dylan and brushed the bangs from his forehead. Her tears were mingling with the rain. Negi chanted an incantation and brought everybody back to Mahora. The group rushed Dylan inside and set him in the school infirmary. He was hooked up to heartbeat monitor and an IV as Konoka got to work.

1 hour later...

Konoka sat down, panting after healing Dylan completely. "I've never used that much magic on one human being. I feel exhausted."

"It's okay, Miss Konoka. Go upstairs and go to sleep. We'll leave Dylan be and let him rest, too," Setsuna said.

Everyone except Ako, Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka left the room. Ako had a hold on his hand with tears still running down her face. The band was sitting around him, also feeling very concerned about the well being of their fellow band member.

"He did all of this just to keep Fuka and Fumika out of harm's way," Madoka said.

"He really cares about them. They're his little sisters now. Really the only family he can hold on to," Ako said. She kissed his knuckles and still held on to his hand.

The next morning, Dylan's eyes twitched and he slowly opened them. He looked around the room to see that he was back in the infirmary. Oh, yeah. Yesterday, he thought. He felt that his back and legs were completely healed and he felt no burning either. Note to self: thank Konoka. He tried to get up, but couldn't move much. He gently slid back out of his blanket and noticed that Ako was still holding his hand with her head on his lap, and Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka were sleeping with their heads laying on different parts of his bed.

The girls were gently shook awake by his awakening. Ako woke up groggily and looked up to see the one she loved, awake and healthy as ever. Tears fell from her eyes and she smiled at the same time.

"Dylan!" she hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"Ako," he said, stroking her head. The others were awake, too, and also did the same.

"Don't ever do that again," Ako sobbed, lightly punching his chest.

"I would take anyone's punishment. I don't want to see others suffer for me."

"Thank God you're all right," the three said. They all hugged him at once.

Not long after, word had gotten out that Dylan was awake and alive. Everyone had come in and visited him, giving him flowers and food and cards. The most surprising was for Konoka. She came in and was given a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Dylan, saying that he is forever in her debt. She blushed at the gesture and Setsuna blushed at watching the scene.

Eventually, Fuka and Fumika mustered up the courage to go see Dylan in his room. Fumika opened the door to see Ako sitting alongside Dylan. He saw the two and smiled. "Ako, can I have some time alone?"

She smiled and said, "Okay. I'll see you later." She kissed him and walked out, smiling at the two. They shut the door and walked over to him.

"It's good to see you, my little sisters." He smiled and swung his legs over one side of the bed, scooted to the middle, and patted the spots next to him. They looked down and took their seats. Then he did something that they expect: he hugged them very close. "I'm happy you two are okay," he whispered. They were shocked, but slowly started to cry. They set their heads in his shoulders.

"We're very sorry, big brother," Fuka said.

"Please don't hate us," Fumika cried. "We promise to never let this happen again."

Dylan smiled at the two, kissed their heads, and hugged them. "Silly girls. That's my job to worry about. And hate you? How could I ever hate you?"

"You got badly hurt because of us," Fuka sobbed, clutching at his shirt.

"No, I got badly hurt because of me. Had they said otherwise, that would've been you ending up like that instead of me, and you don't know how much pain that would've brought to see you, my little sisters, beaten, bloodied, and bruised." He shivered at the mere thought.

"Big brother!" they cried. They sobbed their hearts out in his shoulders, and not once did Dylan every let go. The two eventually cried themselves to sleep. Their grips never loosened and he smiled, kissing their foreheads and laying down, with the two sleeping beside him. No one had bad dreams that night. Everyone slept peacefully.


End file.
